REVENIR EN ARRIÈRE
by Lilyanne12
Summary: Et si, du jour au lendemain, votre vie changeait du tout au tout, simplement parce que vous le souhaitiez? Qu'arrivera-t-il à Harry lorsqu'il se retrouvera dans la peau d'un joli Serpentard, dans le lit de son pire ennemi et... AVANT LE TOME 6
1. Être avec toi

Bah oui, me revoilà, avec, cette fois, une fic qui m'appartient juste juste juste à moi! Eh oui, vous avez bien compris. Je vous demande donc d'être très indulgent, c'est ma toute première fic! C'est une idée qui me vient d'Akanna, ma petite sœur (pas de sang, mais d'esprit!). C'est aussi à elle que je dédis toute cette fic, que j'écris juste pour elle, ou à peu près! Je tiens aussi à vous avertir que cette fic est courte, surtout si vous vous fiez sur ma traduction de Here With Me! J'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même! Sur ce, place au premier chapitre de cette histoire-que-ne-devrait-pas-en-contenir-plus-que-10!

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages et le contexte de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, l'honneur revient de droit à la déesse qu'est J.K. Rowling. Par contre, cette histoire-ci est à moi.

**Paring**: Harry/Drago

**Note de l'auteur:** Attention, **SLASH**, c'est-à-dire une histoire qui comporte des relations homosexuelle. Si cette idée ne vous plait pas, Au revoir! Les autres, bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 1: Être avec toi**

Harry arriva dans sa chambre d'un pas rageur. Il venait de traverser la grande salle de la même façon et avait gravit l'escalier qui menait au dortoir en moins de deux. Il fulminait. Il tentait de son mieux d'étouffer la peine qui s'était infiltrée jusqu'au plus profond de son cœur, mais la seule façon dont il disposait pour y arriver était de remplacer ce sentiment par un autre tout aussi fort, en l'occurrence, la colère.

Comment _osait-il_ le rejeter? Non, il n'en avait pas le droit, ni le pouvoir. Il n'était rien sans lui, _RIEN_. Si ça n'avait pas été de lui, il serait mort aujourd'hui. Harry attrapa le verre qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit et l'envoya se fracasser contre le mur à l'autre bout de la chambre avec un cri rageur.

_J'aurais du le laisser crever comme le chien qu'il est!_

Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Non, bien sur, lui, Harry Potter, Saint Potter, ne laisserait jamais quelqu'un mourir devant ses yeux, même son pire ennemi. Et c'était bien son pire ennemi qu'il avait sauvé de la noyade, ce jour-là, dans le lac. Et depuis ce jour, celui-ci lui menait la vie encore plus dure, si c'était possible.

Il s'assit sur son lit et se mit la tête entre les mains. Pourquoi la vie n'était-elle pas plus simple? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas vivre comme les autres? Mais non, en plus d'avoir perdu ses parents à l'âge d'un an, de devoir passer tous ses étés chez un oncle et une tante qu'il détestait et qui le lui rendaient plus que bien et d'avoir à ses trousses le plus fou et le plus dangereux sorcier de toute l'histoire de la sorcellerie, il devait être amoureux de son pire ennemi.

Eh oui, depuis l'instant où il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes pour le réanimer il ne pouvait plus le nier, il était fou amoureux de Drago Malefoy. Longtemps avant cet incident, le désir s'était insinué entre eux, mais Harry l'avait combattu de toutes ses forces, la haine qu'il éprouvait pour lui étant plus forte à l'époque. Mais bien vite, cette haine avait prit de moins en moins de place, et le désir, lui, s'était mis à accaparer chacune de ses pensées.

C'est lors de l'une de leur dispute, dans une retenue imposée pas McGonagall qu'ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser. Puis il n'avait cessé de rêver à ces lèvres roses, si invitantes, à ces yeux aussi froid que l'acier, à ce corps…

Il secoua vigoureusement la tête. Ne pas s'aventurer là. Surtout pas. Jamais plus il ne devait penser qu'un jour, ses mains tremblantes avaient parcourut ce corps parfait, cette peau douce, que leurs lèvres s'étaient unis dans des baisers passionnés, sauvages.

Harry se leva rapidement et se mit à marcher de long en large de la chambre. Non, c'était impossible. Drago ne pouvait pas le rejeter ainsi, il ne pouvait pas renier son amour. Ses baisers et ses mains étaient trop avides, comme s'il voulait s'abreuver à lui, parcourir chaque centimètre de son corps et les enregistrer à jamais dans sa tête. Alors pourquoi?

C'est alors qu'une idée fit son chemin dans sa tête, comme un venin empoisonnant son cœur et son esprit. Il était un Gryffondor et qui plus est, il n'était pas pur. Sa mère était une enfant de moldus, une sang-de-bourbe, comme les appelait Drago.

Se figeant sur place, son sang se glaça. S'il ne pouvait pas avoir Drago, c'était sa faute. C'était lui, l'imbécile qui avait supplié le choixpeau de le mettre dans n'importe quelle maison, autant que ce ne soit pas Serpentard. Lui encore qui avait refusé la main que lui avait tendue celui-ci à son arrivée à Poudlard.

Harry alla se rasseoir dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, sa rage augmentant de plus belle en lui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu être idiot! Sacrifier Drago pour un idéal, pour Ron! Ce même Ron qui lui avait fait une crise de jalousie et l'avait traité de menteur pendant leur quatrième année, lorsque Voldemort l'avait fait inscrire au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers par l'un de ses suivants.

Il l'avait abandonné alors qu'il avait besoin de son appui.

Mais il avait pardonné. C'est bien ce que les amis faisaient, n'est-ce pas? Pardonner, passer l'éponge, recommencer à zéro et ne plus jamais en parler. Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait.

Soupirant, Harry se laissa tomber sur le dos. Depuis la mort de son parrain, plus rien n'était pareil. Il n'avait jamais envie d'être en compagnie ni de Ron, ni d'Hermione. À vrai dire, il ne voulait être avec personne à l'exception de Drago.

Autant que le sexe, il était devenu une drogue, SA drogue, et quand il ne l'avait pas, il devenait maussade, très désagréable à côtoyer, si bien que Ron et Hermione, lassés de se faire ignorer ou engueuler chaque fois qu'ils lui demandaient s'il voulait se confier, s'étaient mis à l'éviter jusqu'à ne plus le voir que très rarement, ce qui, étrangement, lui convenait parfaitement.

Mais ce soir, alors que Drago venait de lui dire que tout était finit, il s'en voulait d'avoir été exécrable avec ses amis. Par contre, si c'était à recommencer, et que ce recommencement lui garantissait l'amour de Drago, il le ferait sans aucune hésitation. À vrai dire, s'il pouvait retourner en arrière, s'il pouvait choisir Drago plutôt que Ron et Hermione, si cette douleur, qui logeait dans son cœur depuis la rupture pouvait disparaître, il le ferait.

Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait donné pour pouvoir retourner en arrière de 5 ans? Quand Malefoy lui avait tendu la main, il l'aurait accepté sans aucun remord. Comme il le souhaitait… C'est sur ce souhait, ce cri du cœur, cette supplication qu'Harry s'assoupit, espérant très fort qu'au réveil, la journée d'hier serait effacée et la douleur avec elle.

Un rayon du soleil levant parcourut le sol un instant et vint se poser sur le lit de couleur vert et argent du jeune Serpentard. Il s'étira sous les couvertures, bailla pour ensuite se retourner sur le dos en ouvrant les yeux. Il ne voyait pas grand-chose, mais il n'avait pas envie de s'étirer vers la table de nuit pour prendre ses lunettes dont il avait cruellement besoin pour voir.

Pensant plutôt à la veille, il esquissa un sourire. Encore une fois, il avait insulté cette pauvre sang-de-bourbe, Hermione Granger, et son toutou, Ronald Weasley qui n'était jamais bien loin. Il soupira. Et dire qu'à sa première année, il avait prit le train dans le même wagon que lui, avait payé des tas de friandises à ce pauvre malheureux qui n'avait même pas les moyens de s'acheter à manger et avait adressé la parole à une sang-de-bourbe.

En fait, tout ce qu'il avait voulut, c'était impressionner ce pauvre Weasley pour s'assurer de ne pas entrer seul à Poudlard, cette école où tout le monde le connaissait et l'adulait. Si ça n'avait été de Drago, jamais il n'aurait prit conscience de l'erreur qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il avait vite apprit qu'il valait parfois mieux être seul que mal accompagné, et c'est ce qu'il était en entrant dans cette nouvelle école. Très mal accompagné, même. Un sorcier fauché comme les blés et une sorcière impure.

Il sourit à nouveau. Comme il était naïf à l'époque. Il s'étira enfin pour prendre ses lunettes et les mit sur son nez. Derrière lui, on remua. Se retournant, Harry fit face à Drago qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Bonjour, dit-il en souriant.

-B'jour, lui répondit celui-ci en s'étirant comme un chat. Y'a longtemps que tu es réveillé?

- À peine cinq minutes.

- Hmm… Quelle heure il est?

- Tu as encore le temps de prendre une douche et d'assouvir les besoins du pauvre garçon que je suis, dit Harry en approchant pour lui arracher un baiser du bout des lèvres, souriant.

- Hmm… D'accord, dit-il d'une voix endormie. Je vais commencer par la douche parce que la nuit précédente… Enfin bon, disons que nous y avons été fort.

Harry sourit alors que les souvenirs faisaient surface. Effectivement, la nuit avait été très longue. Et trop courte à la fois. Comment aurait-il pu trouver le temps long alors que la langue de Drago parcourait son torse tout entier et que sa bouche se refermait sur son sexe érigé de désir? Comment aurait-il pu trouver la nuit longue alors que Drago était en lui, l'emmenant au septième ciel? Juste à y repenser, il se sentait déjà prêt à l'attaque.

- O.K., mais fais vite, dit-il alors que Drago s'en allait vers la salle de bain de sa chambre de préfet en chef sans même prendre la peine de se vêtir. Pas vraiment nécessaire en présence de Harry Potter, celui qui connaissait son corps de fond en comble.

Alors qu'il était dans la douche, Harry reprit le fil de ses pensées. Depuis toujours, il avait prit plaisir au pouvoir, terrorisant son cousin Dudley, sa tante et son oncle. Chez eux, ou plutôt chez lui, il avait toujours régner, s'amusant à voir la terreur dans leurs yeux. Quand il avait reçut sa lettre de Poudlard, sa joie avait été encore plus grande, et augmenta quand il avait découvert le grand compte en banque dont il disposait. Quand il avait été à l'école, il avait savouré sa popularité au moins autant que la crainte que certains avaient à son égard. Il avait été bien tranquille, pendant les deux premières années de ses études.

Puis, en troisième année, il s'était découvert un parrain qu'il avait bien faillit tuer, pensant qu'il avait tué ses parents et qu'il venait achever sa tâche, mais il avait bien vite apprit qu'en fait, il n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Menant Queudver pieds et points liés aux détraqueurs, ils n'avaient eu d'autre choix que d'admettre que Sirius Black n'était pas coupable de meurtre et avait cessé les recherches contre lui. Harry avait crut avoir retrouvé un père en Sirius, mais quand celui-ci se mit à critiquer sa façon d'agir et de penser, il lui indiqua gentiment la porte de sortie, ne pouvant se résoudre à faire du mal à un homme qui avait été si proche de ses parents.

Jamais il ne le revit. Mais il se doutait que celui-ci gardait un œil sur lui. Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école, semblait lui aussi veiller sur lui, bien qu'il désapprouvait ses agissements. Mais, malgré le respect que Harry avait pour lui et ce que Drago pouvait dire de lui, il n'acceptait pas de faire dicter sa conduite par quiconque.

Voldemort s'était tenu tranquille jusqu'en quatrième année, croyant un jour pouvoir rallier ce Potter qui semblait tant aimer le mal. Le jour où il lui aurait redonné sa force, celui-ci l'aurait éliminé, ne supportant pas la rivalité. Mais quand, après avoir laissé Cedric Diggory dans les hautes herbes du labyrinthe, Harry s'était trouvé en présence de ce qu'était devenu Voldemort, il ne l'avait pas aidé à renaître, non. Il l'avait tué une fois pour toute, lui en voulant pour ce qu'il avait fait à ses parents, mais aussi parce qu'il lui volait la vedette au niveau de la crainte.

Tout le monde croyant Voldemort déjà mort, personne n'avait jamais su que ce jour-là, Harry Potter leur avait rendu un grand service. Il s'était simplement contenté de retourner à Poudlard avec le trophée des Trois Sorciers, s'enrichissant un peu plus. Le plus dur pour lui fut de garder secret sa victoire contre le seigneur de Ténèbres. De toute façon, qui l'aurait cru? Il n'aurait pas été glorifié, ou l'aurait cru fou. Alors il avait tenu sa victoire secrète.

Le calme était revenu, et Harry avait continuer à s'amuser.

Puis Drago et lui avaient commencer à explorer une nouvelle facette de leur relation, le désir. Heureusement pour eux, personne ne s'en aperçut, car les deux garçons avait toujours été inséparables, mettant rapidement de côté Crabbe et Goyle car où était donc le besoin d'avoir des gardes du corps alors qu'il était le célèbre Harry Potter?

Mais contrairement à ce que certains auraient pu penser en les voyant agir ainsi, il n'y avait aucun amour entre eux, ce n'était qu'un jeu, qu'une façon de combler le besoin de l'autre qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux depuis bien longtemps. Non, ils ne s'aimaient pas. Comment le pourraient-ils alors qu'ils étaient si semblables? Lorsqu'on regarde son reflet dans le miroir, on a toujours quelque chose à se reprocher, alors c'était la même chose entre Harry et Drago. Parfois ils se détestaient, parfois ils se désiraient, parfois les deux en même temps, mais jamais l'amour n'avait effleuré leur couple. Harry n'en voulait pas, de toute façon. Pourquoi s'embarrasser d'un sentiment aussi inutile que l'amour alors qu'il avait déjà tout ce qu'il voulait.

S'étirant une dernière fois, il se leva et alla rejoindre Drago dans la salle de bain.

- Tu prends toujours une éternité pour te laver, fit-il avec une moue boudeuse en ouvrant le rideau qui entourait la douche.

Drago se retourna et dessina un sourire espiègle.

- À vrai dire, je t'attendais, dit-il en l'entrainant dans la douche avec lui.

_Intéressant…_ pensa-t-il avant de se laisser une fois de plus séduire pas la bouche et les mains qui connaissaient si bien son corps.

**À suivre! **

Alors, alors, alors? Vous aimez, vous détestez, vous voulez me tuer? N'importe quoi, même juste une note pour me dire que j'ai oublié de prendre mes médicaments et qu'une patiente manque à l'appel à l'hôpital psychiatrique, maisREVIEWEZ-MOI! S'il vous plait? Yeux de chaton


	2. Tu m’appartiens

VOICI VOICI VOICI VOICI le second chapitre, gracieuseté de Lily et CIE, et surtout grâce aux soins de ma précieuse et dévouée Akanna, ma beta préférée (pas seulement parce qu'elle est la seule…). Je tiens à remercier tous les reviewers, j'adore les reviews! C'est chouette! Hihi! Exécute un petit pas de danse J'ai même eu droit à une menace de mort! Avouez que vous êtes jaaaaaaloooouuuuuuuux! Hihi! Juste pour être sure que vous suivez/reviewez encore, je ne répondrez pas à vos questions :P (Suis méchante, hein? Ze sais :D) Mais je vous remercie quand même! J'espère que vous questions trouveront des réponses au cours des chapitres, sinon, je vous promets de vous réserver une place juste juste juste juste à vous pour y répondre. Ou alors par message privé! Ou par e-mail! J'suis pas très difficile! Alors, c'est pas mal ça… Je vous aime! Gros bizouxxx en espérant que vous apprécierez, Lily!

**Paring**: Harry/Drago

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages et le contexte de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, l'honneur revient de droit à la déesse qu'est J.K. Rowling. Par contre, cette histoire-ci est à moi.

**Note de l'auteur:** Attention, **SLASH**, c'est-à-dire une histoire qui comporte des relations homosexuelle. Si cette idée ne vous plait pas, Au revoir! Les autres, bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 2 : Tu m'appartiens**

Après un petit déjeuner rapide, leur aventure dans la douche les ayant légèrement retardés, ils s'étaient précipités vers les cachots pour leur cour de potion. Malgré qu'il fût un Serpentard, Harry n'entretenait pas moins une haine énorme pour Rogue, le professeur de potion. Il le trouvait arrogant, prétentieux, et son enseignement manquait pitoyablement d'intérêt selon lui. Cela étant, il ne prenait jamais la peine d'être poli, ou même de donner quelque attention aux propos qu'il tenait. Il se contentait de faire les exercices et de les réussir haut-la-main, ayant une prédisposition pour les potions.

Il était doué en potions, en défenses contre les forces du mal, en sortilèges et en métamorphose et ne s'en cachait pas du tout. Pourquoi devrait-il se priver des éloges qu'il était né pour être adulé? C'était insensé…

Par contre, la botanique et les soins aux créatures magiques, c'était une autre histoire. Avec ce Hagrid comme enseignant, il était assuré de ne pas échoué, mais celui-ci était vraiment loin d'être le mieux placé pour enseigner ce cours. Lui aussi, tout comme Dumbledore et Sirius, semblait veiller sur lui, ce qui commençait à l'agacer sérieusement. Toutes ces personnes qui le désapprouvaient mais qui continuaient à se préoccuper pour lui. Harry savait très bien que ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Au fond, il se doutait bien que la seule raison pour laquelle on s'occupait toujours de lui, c'était parce que tous voulaient tenir leur promesse envers James et Lily Potter. Alors il laissait passer. Il faisait comme si de rien n'était, ne voulant pas faire de crise par respect pour ses défunts parents. Ils étaient bien les seules personnes pour qui il avait du respect.

Probablement parce qu'il ne les avait jamais connus, car s'il avait su comme ils étaient gentils, jamais il n'en aurait été fier. Oui, il était fier de ses parents. Même de sa mère sang-de-bourbe, qui avait donné sa vie par amour pour lui. Même Drago n'avait pas le droit d'insulter de Lily Potter, Harry ne le permettait pas. La dernière fois qu'il s'y était aventuré, il s'était retrouvé cloué à l'infirmerie pendant une semaine, inconscient.

Ajoutant le dernier ingrédient à sa potion qui devint aussitôt d'un bleu azur, il sourit. Jamais il n'aurait donné sa vie pour personne. Sa mère devait être très courageuse. Impure, mais courageuse. Voilà, la question était réglée. Il prit donc un flacon et y mit sa potion, satisfait du résultat. Un autre A!

Quand il arriva devant le bureau de Rogue, celui-ci leva les yeux.

- Déjà fini, Potter? Dit-il avec dégoût.

- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que vous croyez? Que je suis ici parce que j'aime me retrouver en votre compagnie?

- Restez poli, Potter, sinon…

-Sinon quoi? Vous allez me retirer des points? fit-il avec un sourire malicieux, sachant pertinemment que Rogue tenait trop à la Coupe de Quatre Maisons qu'ils gagnaient chaque année pour retirer bêtement des points à sa maison.

- Non, fit Rogue avec un horrible rictus, vous aurez une retenue, Potter.

Harry roula les yeux et ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Déposa le flacon sur le bureau de Rogue et se retourna pour retourner à sa place pour nettoyer avant de quitter. Il croisa le regard de Drago qui observait la scène d'un visage vide d'expression, mais il crut discerner une lueur amusée dans son regard d'acier. Harry lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil, puis envoya un baiser à Weasley qui semblait partagé entre l'envie de se réjouir de la situation ou de souhaiter que Rogue lui ai donné une retenue. Il rougit aussitôt jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux roux, ce qui fit sourire Harry de plus belle. Il ignora tous les autres qui eux aussi avaient écouté chacun des mots de l'échange qui avait eu lieu sous leurs yeux.

Alors qu'il finissait de ranger ses instruments, la cloche sonna, et la rumeur des conversations commença. Quand il sortit de la classe aux côtés de Drago, tous les élèves parlaient de l'affrontement verbal qui venait de se passer, ce qui l'exaspéra. N'avaient-ils donc aucune vie pour devoir toujours parler de lui?

La journée se passa sans autre accrochage, et quand il arriva dans la chambre de Drago, ce soir là, il ne se souvenait même plus du cours de potion.

- Ce qui est bien avec les elfes de maison, c'est qu'ils ne se montrent jamais, alors on n'a pas à supporter leur présence, continua Harry, qui venait de revenir de la salle commune des Serpentards qui avait été nettoyé de fond en comble.

- Hmm, t'as raison, dit Drago en s'assoyant près de la fenêtre.

Puis Harry continua sur sa lancée. C'était toujours ainsi lorsqu'Harry parlait. Drago se contentait d'acquiescer distraitement, les paroles qu'il entendait étant celles qu'il avait déjà prononcées, ou presque. C'était bien d'avoir un amant aussi intelligent que lui, et qui avait les mêmes idées que lui, mais à la longue, ça devenait lassant. Et dire que son père lui avait dit de continuer à se rapprocher du survivant, même après qu'il ait tué Voldemort. Quelle drôle d'idée… Mais ça l'arrangeait très bien alors, il n'avait pas posé de question. Pris dans ses pensées, il ne réalisa pas tout de suite que tout était silencieux, et quand il se retourna pour voir ce qui empêchait Harry de parler, il le trouva face à lui, un sourire aux lèvres, le regardant.

- Quoi? dit-il en essayant de ne pas montrer à quel point l'intensité dans ce regard vert le faisait fondre.

- Rien, dit celui-ci avec un sourire. Je te regarde. C'est fou comme le reflet de la lune peut te rendre _sexy_.

Drago eut du mal à avaler sa salive tellement l'envie lui resserrait la gorge. Essayant de se reprendre, il sourit à son tour.

- Oh… Si ce n'est que ça, dit-il en détournant la tête vers la fenêtre, ce qui demanda toutes ses forces.

Mais c'était là une erreur, car se faisant, il offrait son cou à Harry qui en profita. Entourant sa taille de ses bras, il se mit à poser des baisers sur sa nuque, puis à sucer chaque centimètre de peau qui se présentait à lui. Drago ferma les yeux, savourant les frissons que sa bouche experte créait sur sa peau.

- Oui, ce n'est que ça, murmura Harry à son oreille, le faisant frissonner de plus belle.

Ses mains commencèrent à déboutonner sa chemise, puis, la retirèrent, tout en caressant les épaules et les bras musclés du blond. Abandonnant une lutte perdue d'avance, Drago se détourna de la fenêtre et captura sa bouche de Harry, lui donnant un de ses baisers à couper le souffle.

- Tu ne te lasseras donc jamais? souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Harry sourit, commençant à défaire sa ceinture.

- Jamais. Alors tu ferais bien de t'y habituer, car tu m'appartiens.

- Je n'en suis pas certain, dit-il en se levant et en reculant, utilisant les dernières forces dont il disposait.

-Vraiment? Fit Harry en avançant, le faisant reculer d'autant plus.

Le manège dura jusqu'à ce Drago, tout occupé qu'il était à fixer les deux émeraudes, se prenne dans le lit et y tombe. Harry qui avait retenu de toutes ses forces le sourire qui voulait se dessiner sur son visage en voyant le chemin que prenait son amant, ne put s'en empêcher plus longtemps.

Un sourire vainqueur s'esquissa sur ses lèvres alors que Drago se glissait sur le lit pour en atteindre l'autre bout. Mais en deux temps trois mouvements, Harry le rejoignit, capturant ses jambes entre les siennes et agrippant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Approchant son visage très près du sien, il souriait toujours. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, et Drago dut se battre contre lui-même pour ne pas l'embrasser à pleine bouche. La position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient éveillait une certaine partie de son anatomie qu'il avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal à contrôler en présence de Harry.

-Hmm… Tu m'impressionnes, Drake, dit Harry sans cesser de sourire. Vraiment, tu es fort. Mais pour combien de temps encore?

Il l'embrassa, sa bouche se mouvant sur celle inactive du blond qui n'arrivait pas à le repousser, toutes ses forces servant à ne pas répondre à ses baisers brûlants. Voyant que ses tentatives ne portaient pas fruit, la patience n'étant pas l'une de ses nombreuses qualités, Harry changea de tactique et, tenant toujours les bras de Drago, descendit sur son torse qu'il se mit à lécher minutieusement, laissant les mamelons pour la fin.

Quand il y arriva, s'en fut plus que ce qu'il ne pouvait le supporter et un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du blond, ce qui fit sourire Harry. Il avait gagné. Revenant à sa bouche, il l'embrassa, ne rencontrant, cette fois, aucune résistance.

Harry laissa les mains de Drago qui en profita pour le débarrasser de tous ses vêtements et il en fit de même avec ce qui restait des siens. Sans autre préliminaire, Harry pénétra en lui et gémit en entendant le gémissement de son amant.

Les deux atteignirent l'extase au même moment, criant le nom de l'autre.

Se retirant, Harry se coucha aux côtés de son amant, haletant. Il n'aimait pas trop les câlins d'après-sexe, et Drago non plus d'ailleurs. Le sexe était bien suffisant, pas besoin de s'embarrasser avec des idioties pareilles.

Se retournant sur le côté et s'appuyant sur son coude, Harry sourit.

- Tu vois bien que tu ne peux pas me résister, dit-il en passant son doigt sur la poitrine de son amant.

- Oh, je t'en prie, ferme-là, dit celui-ci, haletant, se retournant dos à lui.

Harry, loin de le prendre mal, rit de bon cœur. Il aimait bien gagner, surtout quand c'était contre Drago qui était plutôt mauvais perdant.

- Tu sais quoi? continua celui-ci en se laissant tomber sur le dos. Je crois que c'est la meilleure baise que nous n'ayons jamais eu!

- Harry, tu dis ça à chaque fois, dit Drago d'une voix endormie.

- Vrai, dit-il en s'approchant de lui, mordillant le lobe de son oreille avant de sourire de nouveau. C'est parce que tu t'améliores d'une fois à l'autre.

En disant cela, Harry rachetait la paix. Il ne pouvait supporter de se faire bouder, surtout pas par Drago. En plus d'être son seul ami, étant le seul qu'il jugeait digne de lui, Harry avait besoin de sa dose régulière de sexe. Si son copain le boudait, il n'aurait pas ce qu'il voulait et serait forcé d'aller le chercher ailleurs, chez cette fille Serpentard, une blondasse plutôt idiote qui n'attendait qu'un signe de sa part pour lui sauter dessus, et c'était loin d'être aussi satisfaisant.

Et son plan fonctionna, car Drago se tourna vers lui avec un sourire incrédule.

- Tu es vraiment incroyable, Harry, tu le sais?

- Oui, je sais, fit celui-ci avec arrogance. Bon. Je devrais y aller. Je ne suis pas rentré à ma chambre hier, les gars vont commencer à se poser des questions.

- Hmm, d'accord. À demain! dit Drago en regardant avec amusement Harry se rhabiller. Toujours aussi peu pudique, si sûr de lui.

Revenant vers le lit tout en boutonnant sa chemise, il embrassa Drago avant de se diriger vers la porte.

- À d'main! dit-il avant de disparaître.

Drago s'étendit sur le dos et soupira. Harry avait bien raison, il lui appartenait, et dans plus d'un sens. Ne voulant pas s'attarder, refusant surtout de découvrir ce qu'il redoutait, il se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de fermer les yeux. Un repos bien mérité l'attendait après la soirée qu'il venait de passer, succédant une nuit très chargée.

**À suivre!**

C'est déjà la fin! Vous connaissez la chanson… REVIEWS! Pour me lancer des briques… Bah… REVIEWS:D Les tartes à la crème, c'est la même chose. Questions? Oui, vous dans le fond avec la perruque rousse et les lunettes? Les fleurs? REVIEWS! SURTOUT LES FLEURS! Mais j'accepte quand même les briques… M'enfin!


	3. Songes d’une autre vie

Me revoici! Et oui! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par "Quoi, tu n'es pas morte toi?"? Non, je ne suis pas morte, bon! Désolé pour ceux que ça déçoit! Je suis juste… légèrement en retard dans mon timing… Et pour cela, je tiens à remercier l'école et tous ceux qui me forcent à y aller! Pour ceux (j'espère que vous êtes plus nombreux que tous mes doigts) qui sont heureux de savoir que je suis toujours en vie, voilà le troisième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira et vous éclairera un peu plus! Et merci beaucoup pour les reviews, qui sont très encourageantes! Elles sont _très_ appréciées, je vous assure! Merci aussi à **Akanna**, mon éternelle beta, muse et sœur adoptive du net (oui, j'ai trouvé ça toute seule). Ze t'aime!

Une dernière chose avant de vous laisser aller… Je tiens simplement à préciser que l'amour est l'objet de cette fic, mais que je n'ai pas l'intention de l'aborder, en sois, avant les derniers chapitres. Donc pour le moment il faudra se contenter du sexe. J'ai quand même fait un effort dans celui-ci, alors ceux qui en ont assez du physique, voilà!

Maintenant, bonne lecture!

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages et le contexte de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, l'honneur revient de droit à la déesse qu'est J.K. Rowling. Par contre, cette histoire-ci est à moi.

**Paring**: Harry/Drago

**Note de l'auteur:** Attention, **SLASH**, c'est-à-dire une histoire qui comporte des relations homosexuelle. Si cette idée ne vous plait pas, Au revoir! Les autres, bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 3 : Songes d'une autre vie**

Harry s'éveilla avec un sérieux mal de tête et d'humeur massacrante. La nuit s'était très mal passée, il avait été envahi de rêves vraiment très étranges, et entre chacun de ces rêves, il s'était réveillé, chaque fois un peu plus confus.

Il avait commencé par se retrouver dans une cabane minable où Hagrid était entré pour lui remettre sa lettre de Poudlard et en profiter pour faire pousser une queue de cochon à Dudley. Quand il s'était réveillé, il avait repoussé le rêve en prenant une grande gorgée d'eau. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, même s'il semblait très réel.

Ensuite, il était entré dans une salle au milieu de laquelle trônait un miroir. En face de celui-ci se tenait un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu._Quirrell!_ Il se prit par surprise. Comment connaissait-il ce nom?

Il s'était alors retrouvé devant le miroir, une pierre rouge à la main, ne sachant trop que faire. Quand il s'était effondré, sa cicatrice brûlant comme si on y avait appuyé un fer chauffé à blanc, il s'était éveillé une seconde fois, en sueurs. Cette fois, il eut beaucoup plus de mal à oublier le rêve qu'il venait de faire. Il était encore plus réel que le premier. En plus, comment pouvait-il savoir le nom de cet homme, comment se faisait-il qu'il le reconnaissait alors qu'il était persuadé de ne jamais l'avoir rencontré?

_C'est un rêve, pauvre idiot. C'est normal que tu connaisses les gens qui s'y trouvent!_

Ayant trouvé une justification, il pu une fois de plus oublier ce rêve et se rendormir à nouveau. Mais cette fois, il se trouvait dans une salle qui semblait souterraine devant le corps inconscient d'une jeune fille rousse. Ginny Weasley.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, elle? Et moi, qu'est-ce que je fous là?_

Le temps se mit à accélérer jusqu'à se qu'il se retrouve par terre, une douleur terrible au bras, sa vision brouillée.

Quelqu'un se trouvait à ses côtés, mais Harry ne voyait qu'une ombre.

**- _Tu es mort, Harry Potter, dit une voix au-dessus de sa tête. Mort. Même l'oiseau de Dumbledore l'a compris. Tu vois ce qu'il fait, Potter? Il pleure._**

Baissant la tête en clignant des yeux, Harry constata qu'effectivement, un oiseau s'y tenait. Un oiseau magnifique, il en avait déjà entendu parler… Un phénix. La voix continua à parler, mais Harry n'entendit pas ce qu'elle disait, comme prit dans un épais brouillard qui le coupait du monde où il se trouvait. À la fin, il ne réussit qu'à intercepter quelques bribes confuses, différentes voix.

_**« Les larmes de phénix…puissant remède… rien que toi et moi… C'était moi, Harry… Jedusor…journal... »**_

La pièce se mit à tourner de plus en plus, les voix se mêlant les unes aux autres. Avant de se réveiller à nouveau, il s'entendit dire d'une voix apaisante; **_«Tout est finit, maintenant.»_**

Ces derniers mots résonnèrent dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux alors que le soleil se levait. Tous ses muscles lui faisaient souffrir le martyr et il dut se retenir pour ne pas balancer la première chose qui lui passait sous la main quand il réalisa que c'était samedi et qu'il n'avait pas à se réveiller si tôt.

Il eût beau se tourner d'une coté ou de l'autre, il n'arrivait plus à fermer l'œil. Les souvenirs de ses rêves lui revenaient sans cesse en tête, surtout le dernier nom. Jedusor. Il lui rappelait quelque chose, sans qu'il puisse dire quoi. C'était comme ce Quirrell…

Ce qui l'intriguait, c'est que dans ces rêves, il n'avait pas 16 ans. Il était jeune… Pas plus de 12 ans… Il n'avait jamais fait ces choses… Aider cette Weasley… Plutôt mourir! Il l'avait soupçonnée d'avoir un œil sur lui pendant quelques temps, mais elle semblait s'être faite à l'idée que c'était voué à l'échec car elle ne le regardait plus que très rarement et lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, elle ne rougissait plus jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux roux.

_Une excellente chose._ pensa-t-il en se rappelant les blagues que Drago lui faisait pour l'énerver. Une Weasley, vraiment… Il ne pouvait pas trouver plus bas.

Oh… oui, il le pouvait… Hermione Granger.

Il soupira, se résignant à ne pas dormir, puis il se leva, s'habilla et se dirigea vers la salle commune qu'il affectionnait tant du temps où Drago et lui partageaient une chambre ensemble. Maintenant, malgré les copains qu'il gardait toujours, la maison des Serpentards lui semblait terriblement vide de sens. Pourquoi rester seul ici alors que Drago avait une chambre à lui? Souriant malgré sa fatigue, il se dirigea vers celle-ci. Il ne risquait pas de croiser personne si tôt le matin.

En entrant dans la chambre de Drago, il constata que celui-ci dormait encore paisiblement. Ne pouvant résister à la tentation, Harry retira chaussures et chemise avant de se glisser avec lui sous la couverture et l'observa. Il était vraiment très beau, ses cheveux platine brillaient sous les premières lueurs du jour. Il y passa délicatement la main, puis caressa son visage, s'éternisant sur ses lèvres. Il avait dit vrai, la veille, quand il avait dit qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de Drago. Comment le pourrait-il alors que leurs corps étaient si bien accordés, que leur passion s'égalait toujours en intensité.

Drago fronça les sourcils, toujours endormi, et murmura quelque chose que Harry ne saisit pas. Se couchant sur le coté, il se rapprocha très près de lui, de façon à ce que leurs corps se touchent.

- Harry... dit Drago en un souffle à peine audible. Tu vas me rendre fou…

Celui-ci sourit, croyant qu'il voulait parler de son constant besoin de sexe. Mais ce matin, il n'en avait pas envie, aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître. Avec la mauvaise nuit qu'il venait de passer, et maintenant qu'il retrouvait la chaleur et l'odeur de son amant dans le lit, la fatigue l'avait regagné. Après avoir mis ses lunettes sur la table de nuit, il ferma les yeux, prenant bien soin de coller sa jambe contre celle de Drago. Si celui-ci se réveillait, jamais il ne croirait que c'était par besoin de se sentir près de lui que Harry avait ainsi créer ce contact. Il penserait plutôt qu'il s'était placé ainsi durant son sommeil.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Drago ne parlait pas de sexe quand il avait prononcé cette phrase. Il avait échappé ces mots entre deux mondes, le rêve et la réalité, et il aurait été bien en peine de les expliquer si on le lui avait demandé. En fait, il se serait refusé à aller plus loin que la simple explication qu'avait pondu Harry. Si simple, si logique. Le sexe, voilà tout!

Quand il se réveilla, Drago ne remarqua pas tout de suite la présence dans son lit. Ou plutôt, il y était si accoutumé qu'il ne s'en rendait même plus compte. Mais c'est en se retournant et en apercevant Harry étendu à ses cotés qu'il réalisa qu'il ne devait pas être là. Il était partit la nuit dernière et Drago s'était endormi seul. Alors que faisait-il donc à ses côtés ce matin? Il soupira. Harry Potter était vraiment un mystère.

Se levant tranquillement pour ne pas le réveiller, il alla à la salle de bain. Quand il vit son reflet dans le miroir, Drago crut rêver. Mais qu'est-ce que s'était que ce sourire qui flottait sur le coin de ses lèvres? Secouant la tête, il le fit disparaître, puis il prit un grand verre d'eau et retourna dans son lit. En s'appuyant sur un coude, il se mit à observer celui qui se trouvait à ses cotés. Il déplaça doucement les mèches de cheveux rebelles qui se trouvaient sur son front et cachaient la cicatrice en forme d'éclair que Harry arborait si fièrement. Délicatement, du bout du doigt, il suivit cette ligne zigzagante pour ensuite se retrouver sur le nez, et pour finir sur sa bouche.

Il retira sa main, se maudissant du geste qu'il venait de faire. Si Harry s'était réveillé, de quoi aurait-il eut l'air? Pauvre idiot!

Mais il les désirait tant, ces lèvres. En tout temps de la journée, chaque fois qu'il y pensait, c'était du désir qu'il ressentait. Quand il croisait son regard et que celui-ci le lui rendait avec autant d'intensité, il devait se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se lever et l'embrasser à pleine bouche avant de le jeter sur la première table qui se présentait pour le baiser sauvagement.

Quand il lui faisait un de ses sourires en coin, ou l'un de ces clins d'œil dont lui seul avait le secret, plus rien n'existait autour. Il n'y avait plus que deux personnes dans le monde entier; Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy.

Se couchant sur le dos, Drago ferma les yeux. Il devenait fou. C'était bien ce qu'il avait dit à Harry dans son rêve. _Tu vas me rendre fou…_ Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'il le lui avait réellement dit.

Il sentit bouger à coté de lui et remercia le ciel de ne pas s'être fait prendre comme il l'était quelques minutes plus tôt, penché sur lui, ou pire encore, encore plus tôt, quand il lui caressait le visage. Il aurait dû donner des explications qu'il ne détenait pas, et ça aurait pu gâcher la relation qu'il avait avec Harry. Et il voulait tout sauf ça. Vivre sans Harry lui serait impossible.

Ouvrant les yeux, il se tourna et rencontra un regard vert encore rempli de sommeil.

- Surprise, murmura le propriétaire de ces yeux magnifiques.

- Pour une surprise, c'en est une, dit Drago en se redressant légèrement dans son lit. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, dit-il en faisant une moue boudeuse. Il y avait tous ces horribles rêves qui me couraient après et j'en ai eu assez, alors je suis venu ici dans l'espoir de pouvoir…**_discuter_**, mais j'ai vu que tu dormais et je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller.

Il esquissa alors un sourire malicieux en se rapprochant de Drago.

- Je me suis dit que le combat que tu avais mené et perdu hier soir t'avait sûrement retiré le plus gros de ton énergie, alors j'ai décidé de te laisser récupérer.

Plutôt que d'être contrarié au souvenir de la veille, Drago sourit, enchanté. La soirée d'hier avait été merveilleuse. Si c'était là le goût de la défaite, Drago était prêt à perdre bien des combats contre Harry.

- Aimable à toi, dit-il en souriant. C'est très agréable de te retrouver près de moi au réveil, tu sais. Tu devrais le faire plus souvent.

-Vraiment? demanda-t-il en souriant de façon gourmande. J'ai droit à une récompense?

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, amusé. Il avait bien prévu cette question, connaissant Harry de fond en comble.

- Quand j'aurai déjeuné et pas avant, Potter. Je ne suis pas une machine, tu sais.

- Je sais, dit-il en faisant la mine boudeuse d'un enfant de 5 ans à qui on vient de refuser une sucrerie bien appétissante. Mais, après, tu promets?

Quand Harry le regardait avec ces yeux, il aurait pu lui offrir la lune sur un plateau. Se ressaisissant, il détourna la tête pour éviter de se faire avoir par ses charmes.

-Je ne promets jamais rien, Harry, dit-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers son armoire pour prendre des vêtements et commencer à s'habiller. Ça va dépendre…

Mais Harry ne sut jamais de quoi ça dépendrait. À peine le temps d'enfiler un pantalon et de se retourner pour faire face à son interlocuteur qu'il se retrouvait nez à nez avec celui-ci.

- Essaierais-tu encore de me résister, Drake? demanda celui-ci, agrippant sa taille pour coller leurs hanches ensemble. Il le fixait droit dans les yeux, un sourcil relevé.

_Jusqu'à ma mort_ pensa l'interpellé en essayant de soutenir ce regard pénétrant du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

- Je croyais qu'après hier, tu avais compris que jamais tu ne gagnerais contre moi, mais je pense que je vais devoir recommencer.

Finalement, Drago réussit à se défaire de l'emprise que ces yeux émeraude avaient sur lui et à se dégager.

- Et je ne demanderais pas mieux, dit-il en souriant, soulagé d'avoir pu réagir. Mais je meurs de faim. On va devoir remettre ça à plus tard.

Puis, comme pour mettre du poids sur ses paroles, il se retourna pour se prendre une chemise dans le tiroir. Harry en profita pour passer ses bras autour de sa taille et d'appuyer son menton au creux de son cou avant d'y déposer un baiser.

- N'essaies pas de me rouler, Drake, murmura-t-il à son oreille, le faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Je t'aurai, de gré ou de force.

Harry relâcha son étreinte et recula d'un pas. Drago dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas se retourner et le jeter sauvagement sur le lit. La peur de ne pas pouvoir se rendre jusqu'au bout surpassa son envie. Il avait besoin de force. Fermant les yeux, il prit une grande inspiration avant de prendre une chemise et de se retourner. Harry souriait toujours. Il lui rendit son sourire.

- Fais comme tu veux, les deux me conviennent parfaitement, dit-il, une étincelle de malice brillant dans ses yeux.

Harry pouffa de rire avant de se diriger vers ses vêtements qu'il avait laissé à coté du lit et s'habilla. Il devait s'avouer que lui aussi avait très faim. En sortant, Drago se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils, se rappelant d'une chose qu'il avait dit en se réveillant.

- Tu m'as parlé de rêves qui t'auraient empêché de dormir, tout à l'heure, quel genre de rêves?

- Ah… C'est sans importance, répondit celui-ci en balayant l'air de sa main.

- Peut-être, mais pour l'instant nous n'avons pas autre chose à dire, alors raconte.

Harry soupira avant de se tourner vers lui. Il avait raison, et puis peut-être que Drago pourrait l'aider à y voir plus clair, même s'il s'entêtait à dire que malgré l'étrangeté de ses rêves, ils restaient des rêves. Haussant les épaules, il se mit à les lui raconter dans tous les détails, sans se douter que, ce faisant, il racontait des aventures qu'il avait vécu dans une autre vie, une vie qu'il avait souhaité abandonner, et que ce souhait avait été exaucé.

**À suivre!**

Alors? Comment je m'en sors? Je sais que ça fait cliché comme fin de…fin… mais _PAR PITIÉ_, reviewez-moi! Je vous jure, j'adore les reviews! C'est très très chouette des reviews. Donc si vous avez un peu de temps libre (et je suis certaine que vous en avez) c'est en bas, à gauche! Merci pour ceux qui le font!


	4. Désolé!

Me revoilààààààààààààààà! Je vous ai manqué? Quoi? Qui a dit non que j'lui foute une baffe? Oui, c'est bien ce que je croyais… Bon, voici un nouveau chapitre. J'ai du mal à écrire, j'ai l'impression que tout ce que je dis est révélateur… M'enfin! Je vais me taire!

Donc, je vous aime, encore et toujours, vous êtes mes lecteurs préférés (pas parce que vous êtes les seuls, non non… :P) Merci pour les reviews, j'adore! Merci aux autres qui suivent sans reviewer, je vous aime quand même! MDR! Un merci super spécial à **Akanna**, je t'adore ma chouette, t'es la meilleure! (Oui bon, vous commencez à savoir elle est qui!)

Bon, je vous laisse! En espérant que vous ne vouliez pas trop me tuer…

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages et le contexte de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, l'honneur revient de droit à la déesse qu'est J.K. Rowling. Par contre, cette histoire-ci est à moi.

**Paring**: Harry/Drago

**Note de l'auteur:** Attention, **SLASH**, c'est-à-dire une histoire qui comporte des relations homosexuelle. Si cette idée ne vous plait pas, Au revoir! Les autres, bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 4 : Désolé!**

Comme il l'avait promis, Harry avait eu ce qu'il voulait, mais cette fois, il n'avait pas eu à travailler bien dur pour l'obtenir. Quelques regards intenses, une langue passée sur ses lèvres de temps à autres et un sourire charmeur avaient réussi à rendre Drago fou de désir. Comme il le disait souvent, rien de mieux que le sexe pour se préparer à une longue journée de froid.

Après, ils étaient allés marcher dehors, malgré la froidure de janvier, et quand ils avaient été assez à l'écart pour être certains de ne pas être vus à travers l'une des fenêtres du château, Drago avait lancé une boule de neige à Harry, ce qui avait résulté en une énorme bataille de neige et ils s'étaient effondrés l'un à côté de l'autre, à bout de souffle.

Quand sa respiration redevint normale, Harry se tourna sur le coté et regarda Drago qui tourna la tête vers lui. Esquissant un sourire, il se rapprocha.

- Tu penses à ce que je pense? Demanda-t-il en faisant passer un doigt sous sa cape.

Drago se détourna et regarda ailleurs. Il soupira. Harry n'avait vraiment que ça en tête. Entre temps, celui-ci s'était approché de lui et lui avait déposé un baiser dans le cou.

- Drake? Murmura-t-il doucement.

L'interpelé ne répondit pas et se leva pour se diriger vers le lac, laissant Harry seul.

Il s'assied au bord glacé de la grande étendue d'eau où se promenait le calmar géant et soupira de nouveau. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi, mais il était incapable de s'en empêcher. Il aurait aimé pouvoir avoir des discussions avec Harry, pas simplement coucher avec lui. C'était comme s'il n'était qu'un jouet, et il n'appréciait pas du tout. Il était quand même un Malefoy, et les Malefoy avaient leur orgueil. C'était très dur à encaisser que de n'être qu'un objet pour quelqu'un, même si ce quelqu'un était Harry.

Mais ce qui l'agaçait encore plus, c'était que lui, Drago Malefoy, était incapable de faire la même chose. Il était devenu mou et redoutait qu'un jour Harry s'en rende compte. Comment réagirait-il quand il réaliserait que le garçon froid et ignoble qu'il avait connu à sa première année n'était plus le même, qu'il avait changé et était maintenant aussi sensible que cette fille Gryffondor qui avait un œil sur lui, cette Ginny Weasley. Quand l'image de Harry et Ginny lui traversa l'esprit, il fut envahi par une bouffée de jalousie qui le fit se relever rapidement et secouer la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, à la fin?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa pensée, car Harry arriva à coté de lui.

- Le monde change, dit celui-ci, complétant ce que pensait intérieurement Drago. Il se contenta d'approuver d'un signe de tête, ne sachant trop quoi faire d'autre.

- Je devrais m'y habituer, mais je n'y peux rien, je déteste le changement, continua-t-il, et Drago devinait qu'il voulait en venir quelque part. Mais où? L'observant du coin de l'œil, il vit qu'il avait le regard perdu dans le vide.

- Tu deviens sentimental, Drake… dit-il d'une voix songeuse.

Le cœur du dénommé fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Voilà où il voulait en venir. C'était loin d'être une bonne chose… C'en était finit de lui. Harry allait le relayer comme un vulgaire déchet et allait passer à une autre. Probablement cette garce de Priscilla… N'ayant pas la force de nier, de jouer les gars outrés et qui se fichent complètement de ce que les autres pensent, il se contenta de tourner la tête pour rencontrer les yeux verts sans expression qui venaient à sa rencontre.

- C'est triste, vraiment, on s'amusait pourtant bien, tous les deux…

Drago avait la gorge si serrée que même l'air arrivait difficilement à y circuler. Harry était entrain de le plaquer. S'il ne faisait pas quelque chose très vite, il allait le perdre. Mais son cerveau était pris dans un épais brouillard et refusait de fonctionner normalement. La seule pensée qui avait réussit à faire douloureusement son chemin et qui y étaient maintenant gravée en lettres rouges était qu'il allait perdre Harry. Mais quand il reprit une partie de ses facultés, il était déjà trop tard.

Après avoir secoué la tête, Harry avait tourné les talons et se dirigeait maintenant de façon nonchalante vers l'école, les mains dans les poches. Il n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un qui venait de plaquer son copain, non. On aurait plutôt dit quelqu'un qui prenait une marche solitaire pour prendre l'air.

Drago dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas lui courir après et le supplier de rester. Ça n'aurait absolument rien régler. Il se contenta de détourner la tête et de regarder le soleil baisser tranquillement à l'horizon. Bientôt, il ferait noir, mais il s'en foutait. Même le vent ne l'atteignait pas, mordant à vif ses joues. Il ne sentait plus aucune douleur, sauf celle qu'il lui transperçait le cœur comme une centaine de lames acérées.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il n'aperçut plus rien devant lui qu'il se décida à rentrer. Pas qu'il avait peur, ou même qu'il tenait particulièrement à la vie, mais il se rappela qu'il avait une ronde à faire et qu'il ne voulait devoir d'explication à personne.

Il prit donc la route de l'école d'un pas lourd, la tête toujours prise dans ce brouillard qui semblait ne pas vouloir le quitter. Trop d'émotions l'avaient submergé dans la même journée et il se sentait écrasé. Arrivé dans sa chambre, après sa ronde, il se déshabilla et se jeta dans son lit avant de s'endormir d'un sommeil sans rêve.

------------------

Une semaine avait passé et il n'avait toujours pas revu Drago en dehors des heures de cours, et même encore, jamais leur regard ne se croisaient. C'était comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais connus. Il ne semblait même pas souffrir de leur séparation.

Il en allait tout autrement pour Harry, qui, en manque de sexe, avait dû revoir Priscilla. Mais ces nuits n'avaient rien de comparables avec celles qu'il passait avec Drago. Celles-ci lui manquaient cruellement, mais il avait beaucoup trop d'orgueil pour se l'avouer.

Et puis d'abord, pourquoi est-ce que Drago était allé tout gâché en mêlant les sentiments à tout ça? C'était terriblement frustrant. Chaque nuit, quand il rentrait à sa chambre après avoir fait une petite visite à Priscilla, il avait beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, se demandant ce que Drago faisait, si lui aussi se servaient d'une jolie brune pour oublier Harry. Même s'il ne se l'avouait pas, quand il imaginait Drago avec une autre, il était vert de jalousie.

Il était **_SA_** possession, après tout. Mais c'est alors qu'il avait réalisé qu'il n'en était plus rien, et qu'il n'avait que lui à blâmer. Après tout, c'est lui qui l'avait quitté aussitôt que celui-ci avait fait preuve de sentiments. N'était-ce pas humain, que d'avoir des émotions? Du moment que Harry avait ce qu'il voulait, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas les accepter, quelles qu'elles soient?

Il soupira. Il avait réagit bien rapidement, sur un coup de tête, sans penser aux conséquences, et maintenant, il devait vivre seul. Il soupira. Plutôt mourir, il n'irait pas s'excuser. Il faudrait le menacer bien fort avant qu'il n'aille se mettre à genoux devant Drago et le supplier de le reprendre. Jamais dans 100 ans, Harry J. Potter ne poserait un tel acte.

Voilà pourquoi, tous les soirs depuis une semaine, il allait rejoindre Priscilla, qui ne se faisait jamais prier pour assouvir sa soif. Mais même si cette fille était bien jolie et ressemblait beaucoup à Drago, elle n'était pas lui, et il n'arrivait pas à se l'enlever de la tête. Surtout en plein acte, alors qu'elle criait son nom si fort qu'on aurait cru qu'elle voulait que toute l'école l'entende et sache qu'elle couchait avec Harry Potter. Comme si elle avait besoin de le crier… Le dire était bien suffisant, et elle s'en vantait tellement qu'il était presque certain que même Dumbledore était au courant.

Non. Définitivement, ce n'était pas Drago.

Et même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, son humeur en prenait un coup. Il avait autant besoin de Drago que celui-ci avait besoin de lui. C'est pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à dormir, la nuit. La présence de Drago à ses côtés lui manquait. Mais pas par amour, non. L'amour ne voulait rien dire, absolument rien. Mais simplement par habitude.

Une nuit, le même genre de rêve qui l'avaient empêché de dormir une semaine auparavant attaquèrent de nouveau. Il était dans l'eau et nageait dans le lac à la recherche de quelque chose. Quand il aperçut les 4 silhouettes attachées à la queue de poisson d'une statue, un éclair lui parcourut la tête. Il avait déjà fait ça. C'était la seconde tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Mais en s'approchant un peu plus, il vit que Drago n'était pas là comme il l'était lors du tournoi. À sa place se trouvait Ron Weasley.

Malgré la répulsion qu'il avait, son corps continuait à avancer. C'était comme s'ils étaient deux dans sa tête, car il entendait des pensées qui étaient tout à fait contraire à celles qu'ils avaient en ce moment. Quand il essaya de secourir les autres filles, Harry se dit que quelque chose clochait.

Jamais il ne s'était disputé avec les êtres de l'eau afin de pouvoir ramener les trois filles qui se trouvaient aux côtés de Ron. À vrai dire, il n'avait jamais secourut Weasley. C'était Drago qui se trouvait sous l'eau, et jamais il n'avait perdu de temps avec les autres prisonnières. Toutes sans importance, de toute façon. Il avait prit son prisonnier et était arrivé premier.

Suivant le trajet qu'il prenait, il vit qu'il partait avec deux prisonniers et que les êtres de l'eau l'accompagnaient en tournant autour de lui. Il sentit alors ses poumons s'emplir d'eau et vit que ses pieds et ses mains n'étaient plus palmés. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce rêve? Ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça. Loin de là. Maintenant, s'il ne se dépêchait pas à sortir sa tête de l'eau, il allait se noyer. S'il se décidait à lâcher ces deux corps, aussi, le poids serait beaucoup moins lourd…

Mais rien à faire, son propre corps ne lui obéissait pas, comme s'il appartenait à un autre. Au moment où sa tête émergeait finalement de l'eau, il se réveilla en sursaut et s'assit sur son lit, le souffle court comme s'il venait vraiment de faire la traversée de lac et avait manqué d'oxygène en chemin.

Pourquoi faisait-il ces rêves? Ils étaient si étranges, si réels, comme s'il les vivait vraiment. Et pourtant, ce n'étaient que des bribes, pas des actions au complet. Heureusement, sinon il pourrait bien en mourir.

Quand il eut but un grand verre d'eau et fut retourné s'asseoir dans son lit, il soupira. Mais que voulaient dire ces rêves, à la fin? Drago et lui, malgré une longue discussion, n'avaient pas trouvé de signification à ces rêves.

- _De simples rêves_, avait dit Drago en haussant les épaules après l'avoir écouté attentivement.

Comme il lui manquait, ce calme, ces résonnements. Mais il n'allait pas revenir en arrière. Oh non, jamais il ne reviendrait sur une décision qu'il avait prise, car elles étaient toujours bonnes, à défaut de lui plaire.

Voilà pourquoi il se rendormit, convaincu que s'il en avait la volonté, ces rêves disparaîtraient.

Il plongea alors dans un rêve où le décor ne lui était pas étranger. Il était debout sur un tabouret et une sorcière était entrain d'épingler la robe de sorcier qu'il avait revêtu.

_Chez madame Guipure!_

- Salut, dit une voix et il tourna la tête, sachant pertinemment à qui appartenait cette voix. Toi aussi tu vas à Poudlard?

-Oui, répondit-il.

Puis le petit garçon qui avait été Drago s'était mis à parler de balais et de tas d'autres choses dont Harry ignorait la signification, mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait ressenti alors que celui-ci parlait, le Harry du rêve lui, n'appréciait pas du tout la présence du blond à qui il trouvait une ressemblance particulièrement désagréable avec son cousin Dudley. À cette pensée, des images de poursuites et de batailles lui parcoururent la tête. Encore des images inconnues… Jamais Dudley ne l'avait poursuivi, et encore moins battu!

Au lieu de lui dire au revoir et de lui sourire avant de se diriger vers la porte, il s'était contenté de sauter de son tabouret sans lui répondre.

Étrange… C'était comme si toute sa vie était modifiée dans ses rêves, ce qui était très emmerdant, surtout que le Harry qu'il retrouvait dans ceux-ci ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Si seulement il avait su…

Si seulement…

**À suivre!**

JE M'EXCUSE, JE M'EXCUSE, JE M'EXCUSE, JE M'EXCUSE! Vous en voulez plus? DÉSOLÉ, DÉSOLÉ, DÉSOLÉ! Bon, c'est déjà tout. **Aille**, une brique! Je vous revois la prochaine fois. **Outch**, une autre! J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop? Faites le moi savoir… C'est en bas à gauche!


	5. Rêve ou Réalité?

Tiens donc… J'ai l'impression que ma popularité baisse à vue d'œil… Est-ce que je deviens mauvaise? Vous trouvez que c'est moins bon? Ou peut-être même pitoyable? Au mon dieu dites-moi que je vais terminer ma fic sans me faire interner pour raison de causer trop de souffrance aux lecteurs? Oui, enfin, d'ici là, voilà un 5e chapitre, encore une fois en retard, soit, mais cette fois j'ai une presque bonne excuse. Si si, je vous assure! Je suis allée à New York avec ma mère et en revenant bah, j'ai reçut des nouvelles qui m'ont clouée sur place pendant un moment… J'espère que mon écriture n'en a pas trop souffert… Ma prof de français me disait toujours que ma peine était mon meilleur allié dans l'écriture. À vous de juger et donnez m'en des nouvelles! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture!

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages et le contexte de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, l'honneur revient de droit à la déesse qu'est J.K. Rowling. Par contre, cette histoire-ci est à moi.

**Paring**: Harry/Drago

**Note de l'auteur:** Attention, **SLASH**, c'est-à-dire une histoire qui comporte des relations homosexuelle. Si cette idée ne vous plait pas, Au revoir! Les autres, bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 5 : Rêve ou Réalité?**

Drago se réveilla avec les rayons éclatants du soleil. En regardant l'heure, il ne put réprimer un soupir d'exaspération. Il était plus de midi, et il n'était toujours pas debout.

Pitoyable, vraiment. Harry pouvait bien l'avoir jeté, en avoir eu assez. Lui-même ne se supportait plus.

Il avait passé les deux dernières semaines à la bibliothèque, sachant pertinemment que c'était là le dernier endroit où le survivant aurait mis les pieds, et il avait bien pris soin de s'asseoir à l'extrémité de la classe et de garder les yeux sur ses notes pendant les cours qu'ils avaient en commun.

Il avait l'impression qu'un seul frôlement de sa part, qu'un seul regard aurait pu l'anéantir. Alors il l'évitait, cherchant tous les prétextes pour ne pas se trouver dans la même pièce que lui. Se trouver dans le même château était déjà bien assez pénible comme ça.

Soupirant pour la milliardième fois cette semaine, il s'obligea à se lever. Traînant les pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain, il ne prit pas la peine de ramasser les vêtements qui gisaient tristement par terre. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées, et depuis le premier jour, Drago avait arrêté de nettoyer autour de lui. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire que sa chambre soit en désordre puisque personne n'y venait jamais? La seule forme de nettoyage qu'il s'imposait, et seulement par habitude, c'était la douche froide qu'il prenait tous les jours, aussi bien pour le réveiller que pour réprimer les besoins qu'il pourrait éventuellement ressentir.

Car, même si Harry ne voulait plus de lui, Drago ne pouvait se résoudre à aller voir ailleurs. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Alors il pratiquait l'abstinence, ce qui devenait de plus en plus difficile à mesure que les jours passaient.

Ouvrant les robinets, il pénétra sous l'eau, se raidissant et frissonnant de tout son corps. Alors qu'il allait prendre le savon, il sentit quelque chose lui effleurer le dos. Se retournant vivement, il ne vint rien. Que les rideaux agité par il ne savait quelle brise.

- Tu deviens fou, Drake, se dit-il à voix haute en tendant la main vers le savon.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit ça, dit une voix de l'autre côté du rideau. Quand vas-tu enfin te décider à m'écouter?

Drago, qui avait suspendu son geste, prit une très grande inspiration mais ne pu de résoudre à écarter la seule barrière entre lui et le propriétaire de cette voix qu'il connaissait plus que bien.

- Drake? Toujours en vie? Demanda la voix sur un ton amusé.

- Malheureusement… souffla celui-ci plus pour lui que pour son interlocuteur.

Il avait la gorge sèche, très étroite, et tous ses membres refusaient de lui obéir, comme pris dans le marbre. De l'autre coté, il entendit un rire puis on écarta le rideau. Drago se retrouva face à deux émeraudes qui brillaient d'une lueur rieuse, et des lèvres sur lesquels flottait un sourire.

Harry Potter n'avait jamais été si horriblement séduisant, avec ce sourire invitant et ce regard si intense. Drago se sentit pénétré jusqu'au plus profond de son être par ces deux yeux.

Prenant conscience de sa nudité, il étira la main vers l'endroit où se trouvait sa serviette quelques minutes plus tôt, mais il constata avec horreur qu'elle n'y était plus.

- C'est ça que tu cherches? Demanda Harry en désignant le coin la serviette qui se trouvait derrière lui.

Drago ferma les yeux un instant, pour reprendre contenance. Jamais il ne pourrait atteindre cette serviette sans passer juste à côté d'Harry, et cette idée de proximité l'effrayait au plus haut point.

En ouvrant les yeux, il sursauta en réalisant que son interlocuteur avait approché et était maintenant affreusement près de lui.

- Salut, dit-il, toujours le même sourire aux lèvres.

Mais pourquoi venait-il le torturer ainsi? Pourquoi venir le narguer jusque dans sa chambre? Il voulait lui montrer à quel point il se débrouillait bien sans lui, à quel point il ne lui était d'aucune importance.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Potter, cracha Drago.

- Tu me manquais… dit celui-ci en tendant la main vers son torse, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire reculer.

Recevant l'eau glaciale en plein dos il sursauta, s'avança, trébuchant sur le rebord du bain, il tomba droit sur Harry et l'entraîna dans sa chute. Se retrouvant à califourchon sur lui qui souriait de plus belle, il tenta de se relever mais Harry fut plus rapide que lui et inversa leur position, agrippant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête et emprisonnant ses jambes dans les siennes.

- J'ai toujours su que ton corps était attiré par moi, fit Harry en riant.

- C'est ça, fous-toi de ma gueule. Tu es venu pour ça, me narguer!

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes-là? Je suis venu parce que tu me manquais et que je m'inquiétais pour toi!

- Oh je t'en prie! Harry Potter s'inquiéterait moi! C'est la blague du siècle, celle-là! fit-il avec un rire amer.

- Puisque je te dis que c'est vrai! Dit Harry, contrarié. Ce n'est pas facile pour moi alors…

- Pas facile? Tu m'as jeté comme un déchet, tu m'as détruit tout entier et tu viens me dire que ce n'est pas **_facile_** pour toi? S'il te plait, Harry, ne me prend pas pour un idiot. Tu ne penses aucune des choses que tu m'as dites alors…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase car Harry avait la bouche sur la sienne et l'embrassait tendrement.

D'abord surpris, Drago ne réagit pas. Puis, quand il se ressaisit, il voulut le repousser, mais il ne réussit à rien d'autre qu'à rapprocher les deux corps et à accélérer sa respiration. Ce faisant, il se voyait obligé d'inspirer l'air remplis du parfum de son amant, et il en fut rapidement étourdi de désir.

Abandonnant un combat perdu d'avance, ne pouvant pas ignorer l'effet que lui faisant ce baiser, il y répondit tout aussi tendrement. Mais de tendre, leur baiser fut bien vite plus pressant, et les mains d'Harry, relâchant les poignets de Drago, se mirent à le caresser pendant que celui-ci retirait rapidement les vêtements qu'il portait.

Se retrouvant corps à corps, leurs peaux brûlantes de désir s'effleurant délicieusement, Harry pénétra en lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. À la fin, quand les deux eurent prit leur plaisir, ils restèrent un moment sans bouger, engourdis par le bonheur des retrouvailles.

Mais Drago réintégra brutalement la réalité et repoussa Harry qui le regarda, surpris.

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que tu joues avec moi? Est-ce que ça t'amuses de me torturer?

- Oh, mais tu ne recommenceras pas! Drake, je t'en prie…

- Tu crois vraiment que tu peux me prendre et me laisser comme ça à ta volonté?

- D…

- Tu crois que je ne suis qu'un objet? Que je ne ressens rien?

- M…

- Tu n'es qu'un…

- MAIS VAS-TU ME LAISSER EN PLACER UNE?

Drago se figea, la bouche entrouverte, fixant les yeux émeraude ou la lueur rieuse qui s'y trouvait n'y était plus. Il n'y avait plus rien dans ces yeux. Son visage était devenu vide d'expression, froid. Il avait déjà vu Harry en colère, mais jamais froid. Le Harry Potter qu'il connaissait ne se gênait pas pour afficher ses émotions, que ce soit joie ou colère, mais jamais ce beau visage n'avait été enfermé dans ce masque inexpressif.

« Inaccessible » pensa aussitôt Drago avec un pincement au cœur.

Détournant la tête pour ne pas montrer la douleur qui s'affichait sur tout son visage, il soupira, ce qu'Harry interpréta comme une invitation prendre la parole. Ce qu'il fit.

- Écoute, je…

Harry détourna la tête, prenant un grand intérêt pour une fissure qui se trouvait sur le mur face à lui. Il avala difficilement sa salive avant de continuer tout en fixant encore la fissure.

- Je sais que… J'ai agis comme le dernier des crétins. Mais… J'ai…J'ai fait une erreur.

Harry fit une pause, n'osant toujours pas poser les yeux sur Drago qui lui, par contre, le dévisageait comme s'il ne connaissait pas l'homme qui se trouvait face à lui et semblait avoir tant de mal à s'exprimer, lui qui, normalement, maîtrisait parfaitement l'art de la parole. Son cœur battait la chamade. Harry Potter lui avouait qu'il avait tort. Aussi loin qu'il cherchait, Drago ne pouvait se souvenir d'une seule fois ou Harry ait avoué ouvertement qu'il n'avait pas raison.

Prenant sur lui, il calma sa respiration, de peur de perdre connaissance pour manque d'oxygène. Il ne dit rien, même s'il voyait bien que ce qu'Harry faisait lui était très difficile. Il n'allait certainement pas lui faciliter la tâche, même si la tentation était grande. Harry reprit après un moment où il sembla prit dans ses pensées. Il se retourna et fit finalement face à Drago et ses yeux bleus tendres qui l'encourageaient silencieusement à continuer. De la détermination se lisait dans ses prunelles, et Drago fut surpris du soudain changement d'attitude de celui-ci.

- Ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable. J'en suis conscient, dit-il sur une voix décidée ou l'hésitation n'avait plus sa place. C'était là sa dernière chance de retrouver Drago, il ne fallait faire aucune erreur. Il lui fallait marcher sur son orgueil et faire ce que jamais il n'avait fait pour personne. Il reprit donc.

- Mais je te demande l'impossible. Je te demande de pardonner l'idiot que je suis.

Un long silence s'en suivit où on n'entendit plus que l'eau qui coulait dans la douche. Ils se tenaient là, assis par terre, complètement nus, aussi bien à l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur. Dans les yeux de Harry, on voyait de la détermination, et Drago crut y voir de la supplication, mais il n'en était pas sur. Dans ses yeux, son amant pouvait lire un grand dilemme, et de la peur.

Peur de se tromper, peur de se faire blesser à nouveau. Mais plus que tout, il avait peur de perdre Harry. Voilà pourquoi il hésitait. Son cœur criait oui, mais sa tête hurlait non. Il n'osait plus parler, plus respirer, plus bouger. Il était terrifié à l'idée de faire fausse route. Harry n'était pas du genre à s'ouvrir aux autres, encore moins à les supplier. Même s'il semblait vraiment sincère, qu'est-ce qui lui disait qu'il ne se trompait pas? Il n'avait surtout pas envie de vivre une douleur encore plus grande que celle qu'il vivait depuis deux semaines.

Après un silence qui sembla durer au moins 5 vies humaines, Drago prit une longue inspiration, son cœur battant à tout rompre.

- Pourquoi? Souffla-t-il d'une voix à peine audible. Malgré tout, le mot frappa Harry en plein cœur, et celui-ci, qui battait déjà très fort, commença à frapper douloureusement contre sa poitrine.

Pourquoi? Voilà la question qu'il redoutait depuis le matin, quand il s'était réveillé et qu'il avait décidé de venir s'excuser à Drago. Il n'en pouvait plus, il était au supplice et c'était bien plus que ce qu'il pouvait supporter. Il avait besoin de Drago, et de toute évidence, Drago avait besoin de lui. Et ses doutes s'étaient confirmés quand il avait vu l'état de sa chambre. Normalement impeccable, elle était maintenant dans un fouillis terrible de livres et de vêtements, sales ou propres.

C'était donc confiant qu'il était entré dans la salle de bain. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à l'animal blessé et anxieux qui se trouvait face à lui en ce moment, attendant une réponse à LA question, la seule qu'Harry se trouvait bien en peine de répondre. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien dire? Lui-même ne se comprenait pas. Vraiment, ces temps-ci, il ne se reconnaissait plus. D'abord, ça avait commencé par ses rêves, et maintenant, dans la réalité.

- Parce que j'ai besoin de toi, dit-il avec encore plus de détermination, mettant de côté son orgueil. Et toi aussi, tu as besoin de moi, Drago.

Celui-ci sursauta à la mention de son nom. _Drago_. Harry ne l'appelait jamais Drago. C'était toujours Drake. C'est fou comme c'était doux de l'entendre prononcer son nom. Il n'avait jamais trouvé une très grande différence entre Drago et Drake, mais maintenant que ce mot était prononcé par Harry, la différence était énorme. Rejetant toute forme d'hésitation, il franchit la distance qu'il avait intentionnellement gardée entre eux et colla ses lèvres à celles de son amant. Le baiser était tendre, mais on sentait l'urgence de se sentir près de l'autre, de se fondre en lui.

Harry avait raison. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, pourquoi se le cacher? Repoussant ses dernières craintes, il se laissa charmer par son amant, celui qui le connaissait si bien, celui qui savait si bien le compléter. Celui qui, sans même le savoir, était entrain de se laisser prendre dans le piège des sentiments.

Car le Harry du rêve et celui de sa réalité, ou plutôt de _sa_ réalité, se fondaient l'un en l'autre à mesure que les rêves augmentaient et devenaient de plus en plus précis.

Car nul ne peut fuir la réalité…

Pas même **Harry Potter**.

**À suivre!**

Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois! N'oubliez pas, si vous avez des commentaires sur la fic, ou même sur ma théorie pour la peine, c'est en bas à gauche. Je prends tout se qui passe! Bizouxxx à tout le monde, à bientôt!


	6. Retour

Je vous demande pardon pour le retard, mais vous savez ce que c'est… l'été, les enfants (qui sont à moi sans que je n'ai eu besoin du moindre accouchement… vive les sœurs!), le bouleau, le soleil, mais bon, je suis tout de même là et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop… Je remercie tous le monde pour les reviews, pour votre patience et pour suivre l'histoire malgré mes retards. Merci aussi à Akanna, qui m'aime malgré les grosses conneries que je peux faire quand je m'y mets… Merci pour la correction aussi ma puce! Alors sans plus tarder, voici le chapitre, qui est le plus long de tous si je ne m'abuse…

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages et le contexte de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, l'honneur revient de droit à la déesse qu'est J.K. Rowling. Par contre, cette histoire-ci est à moi.

**Paring**: Harry/Drago & Harry/SURPRISE!

**Note de l'auteur:** Attention, **SLASH**, c'est-à-dire une histoire qui comporte des relations homosexuelle. Si cette idée ne vous plait pas, Au revoir! Les autres, bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 6 : Retour**

Drago se réveilla et fut surpris de voir qu'il faisait toujours nuit noir. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi des heures. Pourtant, sa montre n'affichait que 12 :23, donc ça ne faisait que deux heures qu'il dormait.

Étrange…

Il se leva, alla à la salle de bain et prit son habituel verre d'eau pour ensuite retourner vers son lit. Il ne l'atteignit pas, parce que quelqu'un entoura sa taille. Il sursauta à peine, sachant très bien qui se trouvait derrière lui.

- On a du mal à dormir, murmura Harry à son oreille, appuyant son menton dans le creux de son épaule.

Drago esquissa un sourire et posa une main sur le bras de son amant.

- Comment dormir sans ton corps parfait à mes cotés? Fit-il d'une voix séductrice.

- Vrai, c'est ce que je me demande tout le temps… Et je crois que ce n'est pas ce soir que le mystère s'éclaircira…

Harry le retourna rapidement et chercha avidement sa bouche, que celui-ci ne lui refusa pas. Fini le temps de la résistance, il avait découvert une nouvelle façon de s'amuser. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, puis, Drago entraina Harry jusqu'à son lit, où il le fit tomber avant de se jeter sur lui.

Comme à chaque fois, Harry étouffa une protestation qui fut bien vite coupée par la bouche experte de Drago qui lui donnait un baiser à couper le souffle avant de s'aventurer un peu partout sur son corps.

Perdant contact avec la réalité, il se laissa aller aux délices que cette bouche bienfaisante lui procurait, oubliant pour un moment qu'il agissait comme un homme faible. Qu'importe! Être faible était si bon à cet instant…

Mais il fallait que Drago vienne tout gâcher en le mentionnant.

- Hum… Harry Potter deviendrait-il faible? Je te plais à ce point, Potter? dit-il d'une voix amusé tout en venant déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres entrouverte.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Reprenant le contrôle, Harry inversa leur position.

- Ne te fais surtout pas de film, Drake, dit celui-ci, sauvagement.

Le Drake en question rit, amusé par la situation. Depuis leur réconciliation, il se faisait le plus grand des plaisirs à taquiner Harry, se permettant parfois d'aller un peu plus loin que ce que les limites du survivant lui permettaient.

Leur jeu recommença, mais cette fois, avec beaucoup plus de vigueur. Harry était à cran, ce qui donnait toujours les meilleures baises, Drago en était plus que conscient.

Quand ils se furent débarrassés de tous les vêtements qu'ils portaient, Drago inversa leur position une fois de plus. Mais cette fois, le geste se transforma en une roulade infernale jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent du lit, Drago sur le dos, Harry au-dessus de lui.

Ils furent tous les deux parcourus d'une douleur plus ou moins intense, mais aucun ne s'en préoccupa. Harry le regardait, ses yeux lançant des éclairs verts à l'immensité de bleu-gris des siens.

Il se pencha et captura rudement ses lèvres avec les siennes, mais Drago ne s'en plaignit pas. Au contraire, c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait.

Quand finalement ils regagnèrent le lit, satisfaits, Drago souriait toujours. Une fois de plus, il avait réussit.

- Drake, dit Harry sans même le regarder. Arrête de sourire comme un idiot avant que je te fasse arrêter moi-même!

Il rit doucement, et Harry se retourna.

- Je suis sérieux, dit-il d'un air sérieux. (Oui bon, j'aurais pu trouver mieux… Mais c'était pour appuyer mon point!)

Drago ne put s'empêcher de rire à nouveau, c'était trop amusant de le voir ainsi, et surtout d'avoir gagné sur lui.

Mais Harry ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Se levant, il s'habilla en vitesse, sa cravate négligemment jetée autour de son cou, il se dirigea vers la porte sous le regard à la fois surpris et amusé de son amant.

Quand il fut sortit, Drago se cala dans ses oreiller, relevant sa couverture, il ferma les yeux, souriant toujours.

Il ne s'inquiétait pas, c'était toujours ainsi. Harry quittait, en colère, puis revenait le lendemain. Conscient que la journée allait être très longue, il ne restait plus que trois heures avant de devoir se réveiller, il s'endormit.

Quant à Harry, il marchait dans les couloirs, rageant contre Drago d'être un idiot, encore pire, d'être un idiot si _sexy_, passant devant une statue, il sursauta en entendant quelqu'un l'interpeller.

- Insomnie, Potter?

Se retourna, il se retrouva face à deux yeux bleus où flottait une étincelles d'amusement et qui était entourés de tâches de rousseur.

- Ferme-là, Weasley, veux-tu, ce…

- Et si je n'en ai pas envie, dit celui-ci en avançant. Et si je voulais rester te tenir compagnie dans ta balade nocturne? À moins que tu préfère Malefoy! Remarque, je te comprendrais… Il est plutôt bien foutu…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là, Weasley, dit Harry en le regardant, de plus en plus impatient. Fous le camp avant que je…

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase, quelque chose ayant attiré son attention.

- Tu as bu? Dit-il, l'agacement faisant place à la surprise. Puis, il se mit à rire. C'est la meilleure… Ronald Weasley est complètement saoûl. Et c'est sur moi que ça tombe!

- Je ne vois rien de drôle là-dedans, Potter, dit-celui-ci, offensé. Et puis je ne suis pas saoûl.

- À peine, fit-il sarcastiquement, riant encore un peu avant de reprendre son calme. Pourquoi? C'est cette Granger qui t'a rejeté? Tu as enfin pris ton courage à deux mains pour lui avouer ta flamme?

- Mais de quoi tu parles? Hermione? Mais pas du tout! Je ne l'…

- Vraiment? Ça n'en a pas l'air… Tu la suis comme un chien! C'est vraiment pathétique! Remarque, moi non plus je ne pourrais pas aimer une sang-de bourbe, alors je te compr…

Une fois de plus, il ne fini pas sa phrase, mais cette fois, c'était bien contre son gré. Pour la deuxième fois ce soir, il se retrouva projeté au sol. Ron s'assit à califourchon sur lui et lui mit les mains autour de la gorge.

- Je t'interdis de parler ainsi d'Hermione! dit-il rageusement.

Si ça n'avait été du fait qu'il manquait d'air, Harry aurait rit très volontiers. L'absurdité de la scène était tordante, mais pour le moment, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rire. Il ne portait pas sa baguette avec lui, et malgré les apparences, Weasley était très fort.

Bravo, Harry, l'histoire ne t'a donc rien apprit. DES TAS DE GENS VEULENT TA MORT ET TOI TU NE TRAINE PAS TA BAGUETTE. Idiot!

Commençant à suffoquer, réalisant qu'étourdis par l'alcool, la belette était devenue un peu plus audacieuse, il se décida à agir. Mettant sa main sur sa nuque, il l'attira vers lui, posant sur lèvre sur les siennes. D'abord, il resta figé, ses yeux grands ouverts, ses mains entourant toujours sa gorge. Puis, à la grande surprise de Harry qui commençait à suffoquer, il commença à l'embrasser.

Ce fut alors son tour de se figer. Ce n'était pas dans ses plans. Bien sûr, il se doutait que Weasley avait un penchant pour les garçons, mais ce n'était qu'un _doute_. Et puis, de tous les garçons, pourquoi _lui_, celui qu'il détestait tant? Mais bien vite, ses pensées furent balayées par la langue de Weasley qui tentait d'entrer dans sa bouche fermée. Étourdis de désir, il essaya vainement de se contrôler. Mais cette bouche qui se mouvait sur la sienne, cette langue qui titillait ses lèvres, tout ça le rendait fou.

Il finit par lui rendre son baiser, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, à la fois excité et horrifié de ce qu'il faisait.

En fait, peut-être plus excité que ce qu'il pensait…

En sentant la partie inférieure de son anatomie s'animer, il s'écarta aussitôt. Ses yeux rencontrèrent aussitôt ceux de Ron (_Pas Ron, WEASLEY_) et il fut plus que surpris d'y lire du désir. Il fut encore plus surpris de réaliser que lui aussi le désirait.

Ils restèrent ainsi à se fixer un très long moment, essoufflés, échevelés, se demandant quoi faire. Puis Weasley s'avança, son visage se tenant très près du siens. Trop près… Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre sa bouche, respirer les effluves d'alcool dans son haleine. Celles-ci l'étourdirent encore un peu plus, et il franchit les derniers millimètres qui séparaient leurs bouches.

Après de longs baisers passionnés, les mains de Harry se mirent à se promener le long du corps de Ron, sous ses vêtements, mais celui-ci l'arrêta.

- Pas ici, souffla-t-il entre deux baisers.

Se levant, Harry à sa suite, ils se dirigèrent vers une statue. Ron murmura le mot de passe et elle s'écarta, découvrant une pièce creusée à même le roc ou se trouvait un simple matelas et quelques revues.

Alors que la statue se refermait sur eux, les plongeant dans une obscurité presque totale, Harry leva vers lui un regard interrogateur.

- C'est le bon côté d'avoir des frères qui connaissent tous les passages secrets de l'école… _et qui lèguent des cartes à leur petit frère_, termina-t-il dans sa tête. Personne, surtout pas Potter, ne devait connaître l'existence de cette carte.

Cette explication sembla lui convenir car il s'approcha de lui et, l'agrippant sauvagement, il reprit leurs baisers, les approfondissant un peu plus. Ils se jetèrent par terre et leur vêtements furent bientôt très loin de leurs corps.

Oubliant qui il était, et avec qui il était, il pénétra en lui sans autre préliminaire, ce qui n'eut pas l'air de lui déplaire. Au contraire, il sembla apprécier. Parfait!

N'ayant pas envie d'être doux, il se laissa aller, chacun de ses coups augmentant d'ardeur, ses gémissements se mêlant à ceux de son nouvel amant, il atteignit bientôt l'extase, suivit de très près par Weasley.

Épuisés, ils s'effondrèrent tous les deux sur le sol de pierre froid.

Quand finalement il se réveilla, il était seul dans la pièce. La statue était légèrement écartée, seulement pour laisser entrer assez de rayons pour qu'il puisse retrouver ses choses. Il s'habilla en vitesse, puis sortit tout aussi vite. Les quelques élèves qu'il rencontra en chemin le regardèrent comme s'il venait de débarquer d'un vaisseau spatial.

Regardant l'heure, il poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Plus de dix heures, le deuxième cours était déjà commencé depuis un moment. Quand il entra dans son dortoir, il jeta un regard vers la glace et soupira, encore plus exaspéré. Pas étonnant qu'on le regarde de travers… Ses cheveux n'avaient jamais été aussi désordonnés, même lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Ses yeux étaient rouges et d'horribles cernes avaient élus domicile en dessous.

Il soupira encore une fois, il se résigna à sécher le second cours de la journée et alla se coucher pour ensuite prendre une douche.

Quand finalement il se pointa à la grande salle pour le repas du midi, Drago lui fit signe. Il n'avait même pas posé les fesse sur le banc que déjà il le questionnait.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, tu as une mine affreuse…

- Trop dormi…

- Eh bien, ça n'en a pas l'air, on dirait plutôt que tu n'as pas dormi! C'est encore ces rêves, c'est ça?

Harry leva la tête de l'assiette qu'il était entrain de remplir pour le regarder. Quelle merveilleuse excuse il lui offrait là!

- Oui… c'est ça. Les rêves… dit-il simplement avant de replonger dans son assiette.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de sauter sur Weasley? Pas que la nuit n'avait pas été bonne, au contraire, mais par merlin, _Weasley_! Relevant la tête, il dirigea son regard vers la table des Gryffondors, ou il rencontra celui d'un certains roux avec qui il avait passé la nuit. Lui non plus n'avait pas très bonne mine…

Aussitôt qu'il le vit, la belette baissa les yeux sur son assiette qu'il n'avait pas touché et se dépêcha d'engloutir tout se qui s'y trouvait, la couleur de son visage rivalisant avec celle de ses cheveux. Ceci fit apparaître un léger sourire sur les lèvres du survivant qui se demanda s'il préférait le Weasley de la veille ou celui de ce matin. Les deux avaient leur charme…

Réalisant qu'il le fixait toujours et ne voulant surtout pas attirer l'attention sur lui, il reprit une seconde portion de chacune des choses qu'il avait déjà mangées et, malgré son manque d'appétit, avala le tout.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever pour suivre Drago vers leur prochain cours, un hibou Grand-Duc vola jusqu'à lui et se posa sur la table, lui tendant la patte.

Harry le regarda, intrigué, et prit le message qui y était enroulé.

_Mr. Potter,_

_Le directeur veut vous voir dans son bureau à l'instant._

_Professeur Rogue._

Regardant à la table des professeurs, l'auteur de la lettre qui lui lançait le même regard qu'à l'habitude. Levant les yeux au ciel, il mit le parchemin dans sa poche. Ce Rogue… Même pas foutu de lui faire un message normalement, comme tout sorcier digne de ce nom l'aurait fait. Le craignait-il à ce point? Harry savait très bien qu'il avait été et resterait Mangemort jusqu'à son dernier jour. Le détestait-il parce qu'il avait éliminé son maître?

Haussant intérieurement les épaules, il sourit froidement à son chef de maison préféré et se détourna pour se diriger vers le bureau du directeur. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers la table des Gryffondors et remarqua que Weasley le fixait. Passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, il lui fit un sourire à en faire mourir un fantôme de désir.

Le Serpentard sourit en voyant le teint livide que prenait le visage de son amant. Celui-ci regarda autour de lui, affolé à l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu les voir. Heureusement, personne ne leur portait attention, ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. Du moins, personne en vue.

Drago, qui attendait Harry dans le hall, avait tout vu. Il fut empli d'une immense jalousie à l'idée qu'il ait pu y ait pu se produire quelque chose entre la belette et le survivant. C'est donc ainsi, les poings et les dents serrés à s'en blanchir les jointures ou à s'en démolir les molaires, que Harry le trouva.

- Hey Drake, ça va pas? On dirait que tu as vu ton père!

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre Weasley et toi, souffla celui-ci en s'approchant de lui afin que personne d'autre n'entende ce qu'il disait.

- Quoi? S'exclama Harry avec surprise. Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles? Tu m'espionnes maintenant?

Drago recula avec vigueur, une rage indescriptible dans les yeux. Montant les escaliers deux à deux, il alla s'enfermer dans une salle de classe vide, Harry sur ses talons.

- Comment est-ce que tu as pu faire ça? Avec _Weasley_?

- Mais en quoi ça te regarde? Je te signale que je ne t'appartiens pas.

Drago se détourna pour ne pas montrer la douleur que lui causaient ces paroles.

- Drake. Quand vas-tu comprendre? Je ne t'aime pas. Je ne t'aimerai jamais, comme je n'aimerai jamais personne. Je n'appartiens ni à toi, ni à personne d'autre. Je suis libre, j'aime ma liberté et tu le sais. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai quelque chose à faire.

Et il sortit. Tout simplement. Pour lui, le problème était réglé, tout avait été dit. Plus tard, il irait voir Drago et tout se règlerait. Parce que c'était toujours ainsi. Parce que Drake savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Parce qu'il était le seul à le comprendre.

Il monta les escaliers et arriva face à une statue, qu'il avait vue pivoter auparavant. Mais quand? Il savait que le bureau de Dumbledore se trouvait là-haut, et qu'un escalier y menait, mais il savait aussi que pour que l'escalier apparaisse, il devait donner le mot de passe…

Il soupira. Peut-être avait-il mal lu. Peut-être que ce n'était pas maintenant, ou peut-être était-ce à un autre endroit. Sortant le parchemin de sa poche, il le relit. Il était bel et bien écrit "_Le directeur veut vous voir dans son bureau à l'instant._"

Donc le moment était bien _maintenant_, et l'endroit était bien _ici_.

Il retourna le papier et y vit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas remarqué à sa première lecture.

- Esquimau au chocolat…?

La statue se mit à tourner, faisant place à un escalier tournant. Harry y monta et se laissa porter par celui-ci jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la porte du directeur. Il y cogna.

- Entre, Harry, dit le vieil homme derrière la porte.

Il fit donc ce qu'on lui disait de faire et entra dans la pièce, rencontrant le regard bleu du directeur. Un intense douleur parcourut alors sa cicatrice, puis envahit tout son crâne, le faisant se plier en deux.

Puis, les souvenirs déferlèrent dans sa tête à une vitesse folle, ses deux vies se superposant. Ron, Hermione, Sirius, et Drago. La raison de tout ceci.

- Je suis désolé Harry, mais certains souvenirs peuvent s'avérer douloureux…

**À suivre!**

Voilà, c'est tout! Pas trop mauvais? Dites-moi ce que vous pensez, et ne me haïssez pas je vous prie! Je vous aime, quoi que vous pensiez de mon écriture, alors laissez-vous allez, c'est en bas à gauche (pour ceux qui l'auraient oublié malgré mes nombreux rappels). Bizoux, j'essaierai de ne pas tarder pour le prochain!


	7. Mise au point

Oh là là, si vous saviez comme je m'en veux de vous délaisser de la sorte… J'en suis carrément désolée, et j'espère que vous ne m'avez pas abandonnée pour autant, ou que vous n'ayez pas de trop grandes envies de meurtre à mon égard! Je vous jure que …. Oui bon, suffis les excuses. Je suis la seule à blâmer, moi et ma manie de tout faire à la dernière minute, je me trouve toujours très occupée entre mon boulot, mes amours et les études. J'ai donc du mettre de côté l'écriture de ma fic, et je m'en veux terriblement. En fait, ce chapitre était déjà écrit depuis un moment, mais je ne le trouvait pas assez satisfaisant. Après une relecture, je me suis dit que ça devait faire, et que vous aviez déjà assez attendu… Alors, suivant le plus long chapitre, voici le plus court! Bonne lecture, en espérant que cela atténue vos envies de meurtre!

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages et le contexte de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, l'honneur revient de droit à la déesse qu'est J.K. Rowling. Par contre, cette histoire-ci est à moi.

**Paring**: Harry/Drago

**Note de l'auteur:** Attention, **SLASH**, c'est-à-dire une histoire qui comporte des relations homosexuelles. Si cette idée ne vous plait pas, Au revoir! Les autres, bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 7 : Mise au point**

****

Une fois la douleur passée, Harry se releva, lentement, de peur de défaillir. Ses jambes étaient terriblement faibles et tout son corps était parcouru de tremblements incontrôlables.

- Si tu veux bien t'asseoir, dit Dumbledore en désignant une chaise en face de son bureau.

Celui-ci s'y laissa tomber avec soulagement. Il n'était pas certain que ses jambes supporteraient son poids encore bien longtemps. Heureusement, la douleur était disparue…

Un long moment de silence passa. Harry sentait le regard du directeur posé sur lui, mais il n'arrivait pas à relever la tête. Et si ça recommençait quand ses yeux croiseraient les siens? Il arpenta donc toute la pièce du regard avant de reporter son attention sur le bureau ou des papiers trainaient pêle-mêle.

Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, le directeur appuya ses coudes sur son bureau et croisa les doigts devant son menton.

- Tu peux me regarder, Harry, la douleur est partie pour de bon, tes souvenirs t'étant tous revenus.

Ayant confiance en Dumbledore, il leva donc les yeux vers lui, et effectivement, il ne ressenti aucune douleur. Ils gardèrent le silence un long moment, se regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Alors? dit Dumbledore en se reculant dans son fauteuil. Tu n'as donc aucune question à me poser?

Harry le regarda, étonné. Il s'attendait à ce que le directeur lui demande des explications, pas qu'il lui en fournisse. L'homme à la barbe sourit.

- Pourquoi te poserais-je des questions auxquelles tu n'as aucune réponse alors que je les connais? La rhétorique n'est pas un domaine que j'affectionne particulièrement.

Harry baissa la tête. Des questions… Il en avait des tonnes…

- Pourquoi? dit-il en relevant la tête.

Il avait cherché une question, la plus importante, celle qui dirait tout, celle qui donnerait toutes les réponses, et c'était celle qui lui apparaissait comme étant la meilleure.

Dumbledore poussa un soupir avant de sourire à nouveau.

- Pourquoi tu t'es retrouvé dans une nouvelle vie où tu étais un tout autre Harry? Pourquoi t'ai-je ramené? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas être un autre que toi?

Harry acquiesça silencieusement. Oui. Il aurait tellement voulu que Dumbledore le laisse dans l'ignorance. Cette vie lui semblait tellement mieux que la sienne. Il la préférait et de beaucoup…

- Tu t'es retrouvé dans cette vie parce que tu l'as souhaité à un moment ou tu avais moins de contrôle sur ta magie. Tu étais en colère, tu étais épuisé et tu allais t'endormir, dit-il avant de prendre une pause. Harry, tu es plus puissant que tu ne le penses. Tu as réussis à changer la vie de tout le monde que tu connais. Ta famille, tes amis, tes proches. Tu as même ramené temporairement à la vie des gens qui étaient morts, et tué un grand mage noir. Vraiment très puissant…

Le directeur sembla se perdre dans ses pensées.

- Mais… dit-il, s'arrêtant quand Dumbledore leva les yeux vers lui comme s'il sortait d'un rêve. Pas vous. Je veux dire…

- Non, pas moi. Ta magie a agis à un moment où la mienne était à son plus fort, dit-il simplement. Harry allait lui demander à quel moment, mais il réalisa que s'il ne l'avait pas précisé, c'est qu'il ne désirait pas le lui dire.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir ramené à la réalité aussitôt? Et pourquoi maintenant?

- Parce que, je me suis dit que si le monde avait changé, il devait y avoir une raison. Et puis, tu semblais heureux chez les Serpentards… Mais au fil du temps, j'ai découvert que tu ne serais jamais vraiment heureux. Ce n'est pas ta place, Harry.

- Comment le savez-vous? Comment pouvez-vous savoir si je suis un Gryffondor alors que même le Choixpeaux voulait m'envoyer chez les Serpentards? Comment savoir que ce n'est pas cela, ma destinée, être un Serpentard.

- Serais-tu vraiment prêt à tout sacrifier pour cette vie? Tes amis, ta vie… L'amour…

- Oui, souffla-t-il.

- Pourquoi Harry? Pourquoi?

- POUR LA VIE, s'écria-t-il et sa voix se brisa, des larmes commençant à perler à ses yeux.

Dumbledore ne dit rien, se contenta de le fixer. Peu à peu, ravalant ses larmes, Harry se calma un peu. Il fut de nouveau capable de parler.

- Pour Sirius et Cédric qui sont morts par ma faute. Pour tous les autres qui sont morts par ma faute. Pour tous ceux qui sont morts aux mains de Voldemort. Parce qu'ainsi, tout le monde se porte mieux.

Un silence très pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Dumbledore le fixait toujours avec la même intensité. Puis, il retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux, comme s'il voulait chasser un mal de tête tenace. Il remit ses lunettes et reposa les yeux sur lui. Mais cette fois, Harry y perçut de la tendresse.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'ainsi, tous les problèmes seront réglés. Tu crois que tu vas t'arrêter à tuer Voldemort? Tu l'as tué parce qu'il te faisait de l'ombre, non? Alors qu'est-ce que tu dis que tu n'es pas le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres? Et si je te disais que ni Sirius ni Cédric n'allaient survivre?

- Qu… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? Ils sont vivants, dit-il, énervé.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, Harry, tu les as ramenés _temporairement_. Rien n'est éternel. Tout ce que tu fais en changeant de vie, c'est repousser la date de leur mort. Ils doivent mourir, que ce soit aux mains de Voldemort ou aux tiennes.

- QUOI? Non! Vous êtes dingue! Jamais je ne les tuerai, c'est pour les protéger que je suis ici, que je change de vie.

- Mais sans souvenir de cette vie, comment peux-tu savoir que tu ne dois pas leurs faire de mal?

Harry se tut et baissa la tête, trouvant soudain un attrait particulier à ses mains. En effet. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de sa vie de Gryffondor quand il était Serpentard. Qu'est-ce qui lui disait qu'il n'était pas le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres? Avoir causé la mort de Sirius était une chose, mais le tuer de ses mains en était une toute autre. Jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner.

Et puis, il y avait ses amis. Il les avait rejetés, il les faisait souffrir et les feraient surement souffrir beaucoup plus dans le futur. Il soupira. Peut-être devrait-il simplement faire une fois de plus confiance à Dumbledore, comme il le faisait toujours. Cette méthode avait déjà fait ses preuves…

Il releva la tête en soupirant.

- Je ne dois pas être fait pour être heureux, alors!

- On créé son bonheur, tout comme son malheur.

- Humm… fit-il pensivement. Alors c'était sa faute s'il était malheureux. C'était plein de sens…

- Alors c'est à moi de rectifier les choses, dit-il en se levant. Comment est-ce que je fais pour retourner en arrière?

Dumbledore lui sourit.

- C'est déjà fait.

**À suivre!**

Voilà, pas trop pitoyable? J'ai au moins droit à la note de passage? À ce point-ci, je ne fais plus de promesse quant à ma prochaine date de "postation" (oui oui, j'ai trouvé ça toute seule, comme une grande, dans ma tête!) sauf peut-être celle-ci: Je vous promets de faire de mon mieux! Cela devra faire, en tout cas je l'espère, et je remercie d'avance ceux qui me resteront fidèles, malgré mon écart! Merci beaucoup!


	8. Dure réalité

Ouh là… Je viens de regarder la date de mon dernier update… Est-ce que ça fait vraiment deux ans depuis la dernière fois que je me suis montré le bout du nez? Si c'est le cas, eh bien, sachez que je suis tout à fait confuse! Je comprendrais que vous boudiez ce chapitre, bien qu'il soit l'un des derniers, ainsi que celui dont j'attends le plus grand nombre de reviews (bonjour le manque d'assurance). Du moins voilà, je tiens à m'excuser auprès de tous ceux qui ont dû attendre après ce chapitre, je sais ce que ça fait… Mais bon, blocage intense suivi de l'oublie (oui oui, c'est possible) de la fic. Maintenant, je suis amoureuse, et je viens tout juste de finir le dernier livre de Harry Potter. (Oui bon, finir est un grand mot puisque je fixe depuis un mois déjà la dernière page de l'Épilogue, mon cerveau refusant de le lire… C'est fou comme c'est terrifiant, la fin d'une aventure!) M'enfin, trêve de bavardages inutiles, voilà le chapitre tant attendu (du moins, je l'espère). En espérant qu'il vous plaise toujours autant! Toujours aucune promesse pour la date du suivant… Sinon, je vous aime!!!

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages et le contexte de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, l'honneur revient de droit à la déesse qu'est J.K. Rowling. Par contre, cette histoire-ci est à moi.

**Paring**: Harry/Drago

**Note de l'auteur:** Attention, **SLASH**, c'est-à-dire une histoire qui comporte des relations homosexuelle. Si cette idée ne vous plait pas, Au revoir! Les autres, bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 8 : Dure réalité…**

Harry entra dans le dortoir des Gryffondor et s'effondra sur son lit. Son VRAI lit.

Alors qu'il rabattait les couvertures sur sa tête pour s'enivrer se la chaleur et de l'odeur des draps qu'il aurait pu reconnaître parmi 1000, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte.

- Harry, fit la voix de Ron près de son lit. Harry, est-ce que ça va?

L'interpellé sortit des couvertures pour regarder son ami en souriant.

- Mais bien sur que ça va, Ron, pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

Ron le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, comme s'il avait dit quelque chose de particulièrement insensé.

- Parce que tu n'es pas en cours et que la chambre a été victime de ta crise de colère d'hier… dit-il en articulant très lentement, comme on ferait pour faire comprendre une chose compliquée à un enfant extrêmement têtu.

- Oh, ça… fit Harry en se passant une main dans le visage. Il avait l'impression que plusieurs mois le séparaient de cette "crise de colère", comme le disait Ron. Drago venait de le laisser tomber. C'était ce soir-là qu'il avait fait un vœu qui l'avait fait tomber dans une toute autre vie, et il était devenu un tout autre Harry.

_Vraiment?_ fit une voix dans sa tête. Il soupira. Non… Il n'était pas un tout autre Harry. Il avait simplement laissé ce coté sombre prendre l'emprise de son esprit, de son corps et de son cœur.

- Harry, t'es toujours là? insista Ron en passant une main devant ses yeux, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sursauter.

- Hein, quoi? fit-il en levant la tête pour regarder celui qui l'avait interrompu dans ses pensées. Oh, Ron, oui ça va, je suis là.

Il prit une pause avant de soupirer de lassitude.

- Écoute, Ron, je…

- Non, Harry, tu n'as pas à t'expliquer… dit-il avant de se retourner vers son lit pour y chercher quelque chose, mais Harry ne vit pas de quoi il s'agissait.

- Mais j'en ai envie… C'est à ça que servent les amis, non?

Le roux se figea dans son mouvement, ses épaules se redressant comme s'il était soudainement très tendu.

- Oui, répondit-il doucement. C'est à cela que servent les amis… Mais j'ignorais que tu m'attribuais toujours ce titre…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois? Jamais tu n'as arrêté d'être mon ami…

- C'est faux.

Il recommença à s'activer devant son lit, mais Harry avait l'impression qu'il ne faisait rien d'autre que de se tenir occupé, de lui tourner le dos, comme si ça lui était nécessaire.

- Notre amitié s'est arrêtée le jour où _**il**_ est entré dans ta vie, reprit Ron sur un ton neutre, ne se donnant pas la peine de se retourner pour regarder la réaction de son interlocuteur. Celui-ci aurait préféré qu'il ne reprenne jamais, car maintenant, il se retrouvait sans mot.

- Je… ne vois pas ce que… commença-t-il sans grande conviction, mais il fut coupé par Ron qui se tournait et dardait sur lui un regard froid.

- Ne joues pas les idiot, tu sais très bien de qui je veux parler, Harry.

Le survivant avala difficilement sa salive avant de détourner le regard. Alors Ron savait. Il avait tout fait pour garder cette relation secrète, mais son compagnon de chambre l'avait quand même découvert.

- Depuis longtemps? demanda-t-il en fixant la fenêtre, ne sachant plus trop quel comportement adopté. Il se sentait trahi, car Ron n'avait pas pris la peine de lui faire part de sa découverte, mais aussi intimidé parce que _**lui**_n'avait pas eu le courage d'en parler à son meilleur ami.

- Depuis le jour où Hermione et moi nous t'avons surpris en train de l'embrasser à pleine bouche dans une classe vide.

- Et ça fait longtemps?

- Oui, dit-il simplement en haussant les épaules avant de retourner à son lit.

Le silence régna pesamment dans la pièce pendant très longtemps, simplement accompagné du va et vient que faisait Ron en secouant ses draps. Et dire qu'Harry avait eu tellement hâte, alors qu'il marchait pour le dortoir, de finalement tout raconter à Ron. Maintenant il apprenait que ses deux meilleurs amis savaient son secret depuis longtemps mais qu'ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de le lui dire. Et lui n'avait pas fait mieux.

- Je dois retourner en cours…

Harry releva la tête vers lui et sursauta. Il était juste à coté de lui.

- Moi aussi…

- Alors on se verra en cours, répondit-il en haussant les épaules avant de se diriger vers la porte. Pourquoi agissait-il avec tant d'indifférence à son égard alors que Harry sentait bien qu'il voulait exploser.

À vrai dire, il aurait préféré qu'il se mette en colère et qu'il jette au travers de la fenêtre tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Mais non, il restait impassible, au grand malheur du survivant. Soudain, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas spécifié quelque chose, il avait plutôt contourné la question, et il sentait que s'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, avant que Ron ne sorte de la chambre, plus jamais l'occasion ne se représenterait.

- Ron?

- Quoi? dit celui-ci en se retournant.

- C'est faux… Tu n'as jamais arrêté d'être mon ami. L'amitié ne cesse pas du jour au lendemain… Moi je n'ai jamais cessé d'être ton ami, et je n'ai jamais arrêté de te considérer comme un frère…

Ron resta un long moment immobile à le regarder, et Harry avait très peur de recevoir une réponse du genre "Alors ce que nous avions ne devait pas être de l'amitié!" ou alors "Dommage que tu aies tout gâché!". Cependant, la réponse le surpris plus encore que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

- Le problème, Harry, c'est que je ne veux pas _**que**_ ton amitié …

Puis, sans attendre une seconde, il se retourna, ouvrit la porte et la referma, laissant derrière lui un Harry qui avait des airs de poisson, assis dans son lit, plutôt verdâtres, à ouvrir et fermer la bouche, incapable de prononcer une seule parole.

- Le monde entier est contre moi… finit-il par dire en se laissant tomber sur son lit et en jetant un oreiller sur sa tête dans la ferme intention de s'étouffer.

--------------------

- Hermione, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle…

Harry était assis dans la grande salle en compagnie de sa meilleure amie et il était très tard dans la nuit, ou très tôt le matin… C'est au choix! La meilleure amie en question était tordue de rire depuis qu'il avait finit son récit, et il affichait maintenant un air vexé totalement convainquant. Peut-être parce qu'il était vraiment vexé…

Hermione fini par se calmer, et elle se tourna pour chercher un mouchoir afin d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux. Puis, elle regarda Harry avec un air désolé.

- Je te demande pardon, Harry, mais tu es trop marrant… dit-elle en essuyant les larmes à l'aide de son mouchoir. Tu croyais vraiment que nous ne nous rendrions compte de rien? Franchement, même une personne aussi bouchée de Ron aurait pu comprendre que les regards ardents que tu lançais à Malefoy n'étaient plus les mêmes. La passion et la haine se confondent, je te l'accorde, mais de là être imperceptiblement pareils…

C'était bien là la Hermione qu'il connaissait… Toujours à mettre tant de mot alors qu'un simple "Nananananère!" aurait très bien fait l'affaire… Mais non, c'était trop lui demander que d'abréger ses souffrances, il fallait qu'elle fasse durer la torture en ajoutant un tas de mots… Et, de toute évidence, ce n'était pas son dernier…

- Quant à Ron… commença-t-elle tranquillement en reprenant son sérieux. Comme il aurait souhaité qu'elle ne soit pas si sérieuse, ou qu'elle ne parle pas si lentement… Eh bien! Je croyais que c'était lui le garçon le moins perspicace de Poudlard, mais je me rends compte qu'il y a pire…

Ce sourire… Harry aurait tout fait pour lui retirer ce sourire. Encore une fois, utilisation d'un énorme ensemble de mots quand un petit "Mais quel imbécile tu fais, vraiment!" aurait tout dit… Et malgré cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de baisser la tête. Comme elle avait raison… Cependant, l'évidence n'en était pas moins difficile à avaler. Ron, amoureux de lui… Ne devait-il pas être amoureux d'Hermione, celui-là?

Oh, bien sûr, il avait couché avec lui quand il était "l'autre" Harry, mais c'était justement un _autre Harry_! C'était dans une autre dimension, avec des personnages tout à fait différents et de la haine en arrière-plan. Alors pourquoi diable fallait-il que ses sentiments soient les mêmes dans les deux univers? Harry soupira.

- Ma vie ne sera donc jamais facile, dit-il en se frottant les yeux, fatigué.

- Je crois que personne ne peut affirmer avoir une vie facile, Harry, fit sagement Hermione. Tu sais, tout le monde a des obstacles à traverser et la… Mais pourquoi tu rigoles?

Voilà, c'était à son tour d'arborer un air vexé. Tant mieux, qu'elle expérimente ce que c'était de faire rire de sa gueule quand on est plus que sérieux!

- Oh, non, rien, dit Harry en souriant. Je me disais simplement que tu devais absolument laisser tomber les livres. Tous ces mots, Hermione… Tu sais "Arrêtes de te plaindre, on est tous dans la même galère", ça peut aller…

Hermione le regarda, interloquée, puis elle se mit à rire.

- Je vois, dit-elle en faisant mine d'être offensée. _Monsieur_ me trouve trop cultivée pour lui?

Ils rirent de bon cœur, puis, le silence revint, pesant. Chacun fixait un point dans le vide, pris par leurs pensées, oubliant que le reste existait autour d'eux.

- Et pour Drago?

Harry sursauta, à la fois parce qu'il avait entendu le nom de son ex-amant, mais aussi parce qu'il avait oublié la présence de son amie. S'il ne s'était pas retenu, il aurait crié un "T'es encore là toi?" très mal placé. C'est pourquoi il préféra se taire et considérer la question de son amie avec sérieux.

- Quoi pour Drago?

Oui, bon, il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander…

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? demanda-t-elle avec patience. Tu l'aimes et il est évident que lui…

- Je ne l'aime pas!

La réponse avait fusée. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y penser, ni d'analyser. Elle était sortie, c'est tout. Il eut l'impression de se retrouver dans un laboratoire et d'être une toute petite souris blanche qui venait d'agir vraiment, mais alors là vraiment très bizarrement sous les yeux ébahis d'un scientifique.

- Oui bon, peut-être _**un peu**_… dit-il en détournant les yeux pour les fixer sur le feu, qui n'avait de feu que le nom, bien qu'Harry lui aurait volontiers donné le nom de "tas de braise".

- **Un peu**, s'insurgea Hermione, mais elle se calma bien vite. Peu importe! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour le reconquérir?

- Le re… _**QUOI**_?

Harry se retourna vers elle à une vitesse folle, provoquant un sursaut de la part d'Hermione et un horrible mal de cou pour lui. Vive la surprise…

- Oui, tu sais, ce truc que l'on fait lorsqu'on perd l'objet de notre désir?

- L'objet de notre… Hermione, franchement, tu pourrais arrêter toutes ces phrases métaphoriques, je t'en prie? Mon cerveau est déjà assez éprouvé comme ça… Et puis, Drago m'a jeté, je ne vais quand même pas me mettre à ses pieds et le supplier de me reprendre!

- Non, bien sur, mais tu peux le rendre fou au point de l'obliger à le faire…

- C'est de Drago Malefoy que l'on parle, n'est-ce pas?

- Lui-même.

- Ça ne marchera jamais, Hermione… Drago a son orgueil, et moi aussi d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'abaisser à lui demander de me faire la grande faveur de me reprendre…

- C'est toi qui vois… fit-elle avec un sourire mystérieux. Je vais me coucher moi, et tu devrais en faire autant.

- Un excellente idée, dit-il en se levant. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Harry se demandait ce qu'Hermione avait derrière la tête quand elle avait sourit. Comme si elle manigançait quelque chose… Peut-être n'était-ce que son imagination… Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle lui jouait des tours…

En entrant dans la chambre, il remarqua que le lit de Ron était vide. L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda où son compagnon de chambre pouvait bien être passé, mais à la minute où il s'effondra dans son lit, toute question s'évapora, laissant place à un sommeil qu'il jugeait plus que mérité…

**À suivre!**

C'est bel et bien la fin de ce chapitre! J'espère recevoir tous pleins de jolis reviews. Cependant, j'accepte aussi le moins jolis, et les tout à fait horrible. Au fait, vous saviez que les livres de Harry Potter étaient interdis par le Vatican? S'il fallait que le pape tombe sur ma fic, il ferait bien une syncope! Du moins, trêve de divagation, j'attends vos commentaires en grand nombre! À bientôt (du moins, je l'espère!) [On va bien voir qui me reste fidèle, et ce, après deux ans!


End file.
